Pictures of you
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: New Moon... Edward y Bella tiene relaciones, pasa el incidente con Jasper y él se va dejandola destrozada, Bella comienza a sentirse mal y se da cuenta de que esta embarazada... licantropos, vampiros y semi vampiros...
1. Deprimida

**Pictures of you**

-Bella…

-Por favor Edward no me lastimaras, ¿sí?- pregunte antes de poner una cara triste

-Bella no me hagas esto por favor…

-Edward falta una semana para mi cumpleaños, por favor, confió en ti yo te amo…

-Pero Bella…

No lo deje contestar lo bese, aferre su labio inferior con mis dientes y el gruño, después de un momento me empezó a quitar la blusa, hasta que me quede en ropa interior

Yo le quite la camisa y explore su perfecto cuerpo

Y después de un rato ahí estábamos en su habitación desnudos explorándonos, yo gemía en su oreja y él en la mía, después de un momento me miró a los ojos, yo asentí y el me penetró, yo proferí un grito ahogado, Edward fue más lento pero el dolor desapareció y se vino un placer muy grande…

-Ah…

-¿Bella estas bien? Puedo parar

-Si lo que quiero es que no pares…- dije sonrojada

Edward me sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa torcida y después de unos momentos terminó en mí justo cuando había tocado el cielo con las manos…

Y ahora estaba en mi cama recordando eso, habían pasado ya no se cuantos días desde que Edward Cullen me había dejado… todo por el incidente de Jasper y por una cosa… él ya no me amaba… y eso dolía demasiado…

-Edward…- dije mientras suspiraba

Alargué mi mano y de mi cámara comencé a ver las fotos que Edward no había encontrado para llevárselas…

PICTURES OF YOU, PICTURES OF ME  
HUNG UPON YOUR WALL FOR THE WORLD TO SEE  
PICTURES OF YOU, PICTURES OF ME  
REMIND US ALL OF WHAT WE USED TO BE

Empecé a llorar sin poder controlarlo, esto era demasiado, demasiado dolor pero bueno que le íbamos a hacer yo era una masoquista…

CONFESS TO ME, EVERY SECRET MOMENT  
EVERY STOLEN PROMISE YOU BELIEVED  
CONFESS TO ME, ALL THAT LIES BETWEEN US  
ALL THAT LIES BETWEEN YOU AND ME

Todas las mentiras entre nosotros Edward, quisiera que me las dijeras…

Todas tus promesas desaparecieron

Nadie puede entender como me estoy sintiendo ahora, este dolor ha sido hasta ahora él mas grande que he tenido… Pero al mismo tiempo estaba bien que estuviera sufriendo porque eso solo probaba que él había sido real, que nuestro amor… bueno ahora solamente el mío había sido real también…

Pero aún así dolía demasiado, se sentía como si alguien hubiera golpeado mi corazón tan duro que lo había roto en millones de pedazos… Intentaba recolectarlos pero cada vez que lograba reconstruir mi corazón me volvían a golpear y el dolor era más fuerte, pero no me podía dar por vencida…¡Era mi corazón!

Después lo conocí a él, a mi Jake, él pacientemente recogió los pedazos de mi corazón y lo armo de nuevo… Él golpe volvió a venir pero Jake lo detuvo…

Y mi corazón estaba sano otra vez… solamente gracias a él….

Empecé a llorar de nuevo, en eso sonó mi celular, era Jake.

-Bells ¿Estas bien?

-Jake… él me dejo Jake…

-Bella… tu tranquila, paso por ti y vamos a la Push…

-Gracias Jake- dije y colgué

Me levante y sentí un mareo que hizo que me cayera

-Genial Bella no has perdido tu torpeza- dijo una hosca voz familiar en mi puerta

-¡Jake!- grite emocionada

Él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, era él único que me entendía

Me lancé a sus brazos y el sonrió, su larga cabellera olía delicioso pero para mí su pelo se veía mejor corto…

-Ya estoy aquí Bells tranquila…

-Necesito desahogarme Jake

-Espera tengo una idea ahora vuelvo…

Fue corriendo a la alacena y trajo un helado de fresa yo sonreí

-¿Y eso para que?

-Lo hacen las mujeres deprimidas ¿no?

Yo me reí, tome la cuchara y empecé a comer helado

-Bueno Bells, vayamos al grano

-Me dejó Jacob, él me dijo que no me amaba…

-Si en verdad es un estúpido…

Yo me reí y el me abrazó, en eso sentí muchas nauseas

-Jake apártate…- logre articular

Él se aparto sorprendido y yo corrí inmediatamente al baño vomitando todo el helado de fresa

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

-Si Jake, es solo que creo que la nieve estaba caducada

-No Bella, la fecha la tiene bien…

Yo miré a Jacob confundida ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? ¿Acaso la partida de Edward me había afectado tanto para eso?


	2. ¿Enferma de amor?

**Malestar**

-Bells deberías ir a un doctor…

-¡No por favor Jake! ¡No más doctores!

-Bueno pero no me culpes si te da una infección intestinal…

Yo me reí y Jake sonrió abrazándome

-Jake te quiero

-Yo también Bella- dijo besando mi cabeza

-Ay mañana no va a ser mi día…- dije recordando que Andrés el que viene cada mes me visitaría

-¿Por qué?

-Cosas de chicas- dije sonriéndole

-Te hizo mucho daño ¿verdad?

-Mucho Jake, a decir verdad muchísimo daño…- dije empezando a llorar

Jake empezó a temblar

-Tranquilo Jake, es normal que ya no me quisiera

-No digas eso Bella, él es un idiota- dijo golpeando el piso

-Jake…

-Lo siento Bella yo me tengo que ir…

-No Jake- dije tomándolo del brazo en eso sentí que estaba hirviendo-¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre Jake!

-Bella, no solo aléjate por favor…

-Ni hablar Jake, ven te llevare hasta la push, no creo que puedas manejar así…

-Esta bien- dijo sonriendo un poco

Subimos al auto y fuimos directo a la Push, de ahí bajamos y empezamos a caminar hacia su casa

-Sabes Jake, me gusta como te ves con él pelo hacia atrás, creo que te verás muy lindo con pelo corto…

-¡Perdón por no complacerte Bella!

-Jake… no lo tomes así…

-¡Como quieres que lo tome! ¡Solo quieres que me corte el pelo como tu Edward verdad!- grito temblando cada vez más

-Jake estás fuera de sí…- dije llorando por sus duras palabras

Él no me contesto, solamente empezó a temblar más

-¡Bella retrocede!- grito el chico que no me agradaba llamado Sam

-¡No! ¡Jake no se encuentra bien Sam!

-¡DEJAME!- grito Jake y se empezó a convulsionar

-¡Bella!- grito Sam

Fue corriendo hacia donde yo estaba y me lanzó unos metros atrás, eso me hizo recordar como él se había lanzado conmigo, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, mi amigo Jake se había convertido en un gran lobo marrón…

-Jake…- logre articular

En eso Jake empezó a correr hacia el bosque

-Ve con Emily, ella es mi prometida, su casa esta cerca- dijo Sam antes de desaparecer por el bosque

Yo estaba en schok, Jacob, mi Jacob un lobo, no podía ser posible

Era un imán para lo raro, ahora lo había comprobado…

En eso llegó un chico

-Hola me llamo Paul y Sam me pidió que te llevara con Emily…

Yo asentí y lo seguí

Llegamos a la casa de Emily y ella me dio un vaso con agua mientras me obligaba a sentarme

-Jake… tengo que… tengo que verlo

-Tranquila, él va a estar bien solo falta que se acostumbre ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella

-Bueno Bella, no te preocupes solo hace falta que él se tranquilice

-Emily tengo que irme ¿Cuándo veas a Jacob le dices que me hable por favor?

-Claro que sí…

-Gracias- dije

Me levante tambaleándome un poco, en eso todo me dio vueltas y sentí todo lejos

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? ¡Paul llama a un doctor! – dijo Emily

-No… doctores no…- pude decir antes de ver todo negro

**Esta historia esta u7n poco loca, no se si continuarla, dejen reviews para saberlos**

**Xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	3. Hombre Lobo

**Doctor**

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- escuchaba a Jake llamarme

-¿Jake?- logre articular

-¡Oh bella!- dijo aliviado y me abrazo

Pero algo había cambiado, Jake tenía el pelo corto y se veía guapísimo.

-Jake… lo que te dije del pelo fue un comentario no quería que te lo tomaras tanto a pecho yo… yo

-Tranquila Bells, de todos modos me lo tenía que cortar, pero ahora que se que te gusta más así me lo dejare corto para siempre

Yo me sonroje y sonreí

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?

-Como tres días, no te preocupes, Charlie ya lo sabe…

Yo asentí pero en eso recordé que hace dos días empezaba mi periodo

-Mierda- dije y fui corriendo al baño

¿Qué? ¡No me había bajado! ¡Yo era regular! ¿Qué demonios?

Salí del baño contrariada

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

Le iba a contestar pero recordé lo que había visto en el bosque

-Jake… tú… eres un hombre lobo

-Bells…

-No pero Jake, es decir ¿ustedes matan gente?- pregunte recordando los ataques de los que me había hablado Charlie

-No Bella, nosotros los protegemos de los vampiros…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- estaba muy confundida, ¿Jake sabía el secreto de los Cullen?

-No te preocupes a tus estúpidos Cullen no los tocamos

-No quería decir eso Jake- dije con voz rota

-Perdón Bella- dijo abrazándome

-No Jake perdóname tú a mí, no pienso llorar más por él… no lo merece- dije conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir

-Bella… no quiero volver verte a llorar por él pero si no puedes evitarlo no pasa nada…

-No Jake yo estaré bien así, sin pensar en él…

-Charlie dijo que mañana iba por ti…- dijo Jake para cambiar de tema

-¿Hasta mañana? Bueno eso esta genial- dije con una sonrisa

-Bella, no te ofendas pero… bueno, te haré una pregunta que me incomoda mucho…

-Dispara Jake

-¿Eres virgen?- dijo rojo

Yo me puse de todos los colores

-¿A que viene eso Jake?

-Porque… es decir tú sabes, tus mareos y desmayos…

-¡no! Jajajaja ¡Jake! ¡No estoy embarazada! ¡Eso no podría ser posible!

-Porque eres virgen- dijo Jake con una sonrisa

Baje la mirada no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos ¿Qué pensaría Jake de su amiga Bella? Pero yo me entregue por amor, no por deseo si no por un amor que creí correspondido…

-¿Lo eres? ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento Jake…

-¿Quién fue?- grito enojado

-Ed…edwa…Edward…Cu…Cullen- dije

-Si ese no podía ser mas Idiota, mira que satisfacer sus necesidades y ahora te abandona ¡Estúpido chupasangre!

-Jake, por favor no sigas…

-Esta bien….

-¿Jake?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?

-Oh Bella…- dijo acercándose a mí

Me abrazo, su abrazo era cálido y hacia que el hoyo en mi corazón se cerrara un poco, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y suspire, Jake me abrazó y se quedo ahí conmigo…

Pero las nauseas volvieron a mí

-¡Demonios!- dije y salí corriendo disparada al baño

Me levante y me lave la boca, salí del baño más pálida de cómo normalmente estoy

-¡Bella! ¡Hay que llevarte a un doctor!

-¡No Jake!

-Tienes síntomas muy extraños…

-Esta bien Jacob, llamaras a un doctor…

-Por fin Bells

-Pero no a cualquier doctor…

-¿De que hablas?

-Necesito al Doctor Carlisle Cullen…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? jajjaaj lo se estoy bn loca pero bueno ¿que sería de este mundo sin un poco de locura? ¿no?**

**reviews!!!!!!**


	4. La llamada

**La llamada**

-¿Qué? ¡Bella!

-Jake solo necesito a Carlisle no quiero saber de él, solo necesito que le digas que venga y ya pero sin que Edw… digo él se entere…

-Bella no me mientas, tu lo quieres volver a ver

-¡No! ¡Jake yo no lo soportaría!

-Claro que lo soportarías, no me necesitas Bella

-¡Jake de que demonios hablas! ¡Claro que te necesito! ¡Me sacaste de nuevo al mundo real Jake!

-Bella…- dijo mirándome tiernamente, se acercó a mí y rozo sus labios con mi nariz

Yo me estremecí y me aparte mientras sonreía

-¿Me harías ese favor Jake? Solamente él por favor

-Claro que si Bella, te aprovechas porque sabes que no puedo negarte nada…

Jake fue y hablo con Sam mientras él le daba el teléfono, Jake marcó y lo puso en altavoz

-¿Bueno?- pregunto una voz conocida para mí

-¿Doctor Carlisle Cullen?

-Sí ¿Quién habla?

-Jacob Black ¿Está usted solo?

-Sí…

-¿Está seguro?

-Completamente…

-Se trata de Bella, no se si usted sepa que… bueno ella y su hijo, usted sabe… tuvieron que ver…

-Así es ellos fueron novios Jacob

-Hablo de que tuvieron que ver de una manera muyyyyy intima…

-Oh… eso no lo sabía

-Bueno ahora lo sabe, y le quiero pedir si por favor sin contarle nada a NADIE ni a cierto vampiro idiota que usted recibió esta llamada y que va a venir a revisarla…

-¿Está muy grave? ¡Qué le pasa!

-Constantes mareos, vomito y… bueno lo demás se lo dirá ella, pero tiene que venir lo más rápido posible, por esta vez lo dejaremos entrar a la Push, ya hable con Sam

-Está bien estaré ahí por la mañana

-Ah y Doctor…no le diga nada a Edward ¿Entendido?

-Si- dijo Carlisle y corto

-Esa ha sido la llamada más larga y estresante de mi vida…- dije y me avente a la cama

Jacob también se aventó y quedo a lado de mí

-¿Lo hice bien?

-Muy bien gracias Jake de verdad

-Cuando él venga yo… yo tendré que ir con Sam

-¿Por qué Jake? Yo quiero que estés conmigo…

-Y lo estaré Bella, en cuánto él se haya ido…

-Está bien Jake…- dije y bostecé

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Mucho ¿Tu no?

-Un poco- dijo sonriéndome

-Buenas noches Jake

-Buenas noches mi niña…- dijo y después de ahí caí en los brazos de Morfeo


	5. Sacrificio

**Sacrificio**

-Bella…- dijo una voz terciopelada

Me levante asustada y ahí lo vi el doctor Carlisle Cullen

-Oh, Doctor Cullen- dije tomándolo de la mano

-Llámame Carlisle por favor, ya nos conocemos Bella- dijo sonriéndome

-Prefiero hablarle de usted ya que ya no somos nada- dije fríamente

-Bella para mí siempre serás como una hija…

-Lo siento doctor pero usted sabe, es difícil para mí, no le dijo a nadie que venía ¿verdad?

-A nadie, tampoco a Edward aunque fue muy fácil dado a que él ya no esta con nosotros…

-¿No esta con ustedes?

-No…

-De seguro con tantas distracciones que tiene no se acuerda- dije recordando lo que me había dicho antes de irme

-Bueno… pasemos a tu revisión ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas Bella?

-Vómitos, ascos, mareos, desmayos, no me ha bajado y soy regular y también ahora se me esta antojando unas papas fritas con helado…- dije agarrando mi estomago, en eso sentí un duro bulto en mi estomago, me espante y lo toqué

-Bella me estas dando síntomas de embarazada- dijo incrédulo

-Lo sé Doctor Carlisle pero debe creerme, es verdad así me siento y me asusta porque nada más he tenido relaciones con Edward…

-Esto es muy extraño… déjame ver- dijo tocando mi estomago

-Hay un enorme bulto y ouch…- dije con los ojos en blanco, alguien me había dado una patada y estaba segura de que no había sido Carlisle

-Pateo…- dijo Carlisle tocando de nuevo mi estomago-Esto no es normal, no puede estar dando patadas si ni siquiera va en el sexto mes….

-Ya lo sé Doctor por eso estoy asustada

-Deberemos quitarte este feto ahora…

-¡NO!- grite ahora que sabía que llevaba una vida dentro de mí no iba a dejar que nada le pasara, era el fruto del amor entre Edward y yo…

-Bella puedes morir

-Correré el riesgo es mi bebe…

-Piensa en Charlie, en Rene en Jacob, ¡Piensa en Edward!- dijo Carlisle en cuánto menciono a Edward puso sus manos en su rostro

-Mis padres entenderán… y en lo que cabe a Edward doctor estoy segura de que estaría más feliz si después de algunos años ve mi tumba…

-¡No digas eso Bella! ¡No sabes lo que vas a hacerle!

-¡Y lo que él me hizo a mí que! ¡Me entregué por amor Carlisle! ¡Y el me abandono!

-Bella por favor…

-Lo siento pero no…puede irse por donde vino- dije aguantándome las lagrimas

-Bella…

-¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Si es verdad que me ama como a una hija váyase y déjeme en paz!

Carlisle beso mi frente y se fue yo en cuánto estuve sola me eche a llorar mientras tocaba mi estomago

-Tranquilo bonito tío Jake entenderá y él nos protegerá…

-Siempre Bells…- dijo Jacob entrando

-¡Jake!- grite y lo fui a abrazar

-Bells lo siento pero yo le pedí a Carlisle si se quedaba hasta que dieras a luz…

-¿Jake lo sabes?

-Sí Bella, el doctor colmillos ya me lo dijo todo y también porque escuche

-¿Por qué quieres que se quede?

-Bella yo te amo y no vas a morir ¿Me entiendes? ¡NO vas a morir!

Me quede helada ¿Jacob me amaba?

-Jake yo…

-No digas nada Bella, te apoyare pero no vas a dejarte morir

-¿Y si estoy muriendo que Jacob?

-Le pediré a Carlisle que te convierta en vampiro…

-Pero Jake, tu odias a los vampiros…

-A ti no te odiaría Bella, porque seguirías siendo tú…

-Sam no lo aceptara…

-Tendrá que hacerlo o si no yo reclamare mi derecho como Alfa

-¿Derecho?

-Por ley yo soy él que debería llevar a la manada pero se lo dejo a Sam no me interesa pero si no te aceptan yo ejerceré mi derecho

-Jake haces demasiado por mí…

-Porque te quiero Bells…

-Jacob ya no me verías igual, me detestarías…

-No, la verdad no seríamos la primera pareja con problemas- dijo riendo

Reí con él y lo abracé más fuerte, Jacob estaba haciendo muchos sacrificios por mí pero yo no podría corresponderle ¿O sí?

**

* * *

**

¿Reviews?

**Feliz navidad!!!!! **

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	6. Jake

**Jake**

(2 días después)

Carlisle estaba siempre cerca para ayudarme, Charlie se habría puesto como loco por lo que tuvimos que mentirle y decirle que me quedaría en reposo en casa de Jake por una enfermedad, que era muy contagiosa y no podía verme ni visitarme, pero mi estomago crecía mucho y tenía demasiados antojos, pobre Jake lo traía vuelto loco…

-Jacob…- susurre besando su mejilla

-¿Mmmm?- pregunto medio dormido

-¿Podrías traerme unas papas con malteada?- pregunte, odiaba hacerle eso a las tres de la mañana pero no me podía mover por mí sola y sabía que el no dejaría que me moviera

-No te preocupes, yo voy Jacob…- dijo la voz de Carlisle

-Perdón Bells si quieres yo voy…

-No Jake tu duerme…- dije acariciando su pelo- Gracias Doctor Cullen…

-Llámame…- intento decir pero se arrepintió- digo ahora vuelvo Bella…

-Gracias doctor

-¿Bells?

-Duérmete ya Jake…- dije acariciando su pelo

-No Bella ya estoy despierto- dijo bostezando- Lo juro…

-Jacob solamente tienes 16 años no trates de hacerte el fuerte…

-Bella dejarías tu obsesión con la edad por un momento, aparte necesito saber que mi hermosa mini Bells va a estar bien…

-¿Jake tu quieres a mi bebe?- pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos

-Bella yo te amo, pensé que ya lo había dejado en claro… y por eso yo… yo quiero hacerme cargo del bebe, aunque no sepamos como sea, no puedo odiarlo viniendo de ti…

-Jake…- dije llorando de felicidad- Pero ¿Cómo te harás cargo de él? Solamente tienes 16 años perdón por volver al tema de la edad pero es verdad…

-Bella en primera déjame decirte que acabo de cumplir diecisiete hace 3 horas y en segunda tengo un buen trabajo, me pagan muy bien de hecho y si yo quiero podría pagarnos unas vacaciones por Europa ahora mismo…

-Jake…- dije tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle- ¿No me estas mintiendo? ¿En verdad tienes ese trabajo? ¿En verdad quieres al bebe?

-Bells- dijo abrazándome- Si, no te miento tengo ese trabajo y si quiero al bebe

-Jake- dije abrazándolo- Felicidades por tu cumpleaños…- agregue

Él me sonrió y yo lo mire a los ojos, Jake se acerco a mí, yo me sonroje ¿Me iba a besar? ¿Estaba preparada para dar este paso?, sus labios rozaron los míos, iba a besarme pero sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estomago

-AUCH- grite mientras me caía al suelo

Jacob fue más rápido y no dejo que cayera

-¿Bells que pasa?

-Llama a Carlisle… - dije desvaneciéndome

-Bella!!!

-Carlisle??

-Vaya me llamaste por mi nombre

-¿Qué me paso?

-Él bebe te rompió una costilla

-¿Y Jake?

-Fue a tranquilizarse un poco se asusto bueno mas bien le enojo saber que estabas mal…

-Tengo hambre…

-Bebe esto- dijo pasándome una copa

Agarre la copa y la empecé a beber, era sangre pero para mi vergüenza sabia deliciosa

-¿Sangre?

-Se me ocurrió que si él es mitad vampiro querría sangre…

-Pues acertaste sabe bien…

Carlisle río y acaricio mi mejilla

-¿Cuándo nacerá el bebe?

-Aproximadamente calculo que tendré que sacarlo en una semana…

-Una semana…

-Bella!- escuche a alguien gritar

-Jake- dije levantándome pero me dolió la costilla Carlisle me puso de nuevo acostada

-No hagas esfuerzos cielo- dijo acariciando mi pelo

-Jake…

-Aquí estoy Bella…

-No me dejes Jake…

-Nunca lo haré Bells nunca…

-Gracias Jake…- dije y me empecé a dormir en eso escuche una conversación que Carlisle tenía con Jake


	7. Conversaciones

**Conversaciones**

-Se ve muy mal…

-Si pero esta peor sicológicamente…todo gracias a su hijo

-Jacob tu no sabes por lo que esta pasando…

-No pero si se por lo que ella esta pasando

Yo escuchaba todo lo que estaban diciendo, ¿Edward la estaba pasando mal? Oh que demonios, no podía pensar más en él me lo había prometido a mi misma y a Jake no les puedo fallar, aunque… ojala y tu te parezcas a tu padre pensé mientras tocaba mi vientre

-Carlisle no sabes todo lo que sufrió y sufre, yo la admiro todavía quiere tener a ese bebe porque lo ama a pesar de todo y porque es la mejor persona que he conocido…- dijo Jake mientras me miraba sonriendo

-Todos la admiramos Jacob…

-Lo sé ella lo es todo para mí….

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

-Para que mentirte Carlisle la verdad si lo estoy…demasiado como nunca antes…

-¿Y que ganas con eso si ella ama a otro?

Yo me puse rígida ¿Carlisle había dicho eso? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto saber que Jake me quería?

-Gano mucho ya que puedo hacer que con el tiempo ella me ame tanto o más que al murciélago…

-Perdón por mi anterior comentario Jacob no se que me paso… será porque yo se la verdadera razón por la que Edward se fue…

Jacob bufo y empezó a temblar

-¿La verdadera razón? ¡Por favor no hay razones validas para dejar a la mujer más perfecta del planeta!

Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla ¿Jake pensaba todo eso de mí? Tenía que… iba a corresponderle había tomado mi decisión, el príncipe se había ido para no regresar y yo no era su princesa…

**Aqui esta otro cap!!! ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**¿Reviews?**

**xoxoxoox**

**Jenn**


	8. Tomando las riendas de mí destino

**Tomando las riendas de mí destino**

-¿Jake?- pregunte luego de un rato bostezando

-¡Bella!- dijo corriendo y yendo a mi lado

-¡Jake! Yo… tengo que decirte algo- dije sonrojada

-¿Qué paso Bella?- pregunto preocupado

Mire a Carlisle él cuál me sonrió

-Iré a cazar…- dijo y se fue corriendo

-Jacob William Black… yo… ¿Tu me quieres?- pregunte mirándolo sonrojada

-No Bella…- lo mire confundida ¿No me quería?

-Pero si…- intente decir pero me interrumpió

-No te quiero… te amo- dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa mi sonrisa favorita

-¿Dejarías que yo intente amarte también?- pregunte sonrojada por lo directa que había sido

-Bella yo… ¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto sonrojado

-Si Jake muy enserio…yo quiero intentar amarte…

-Oh Bella…- dijo sonriente mientras me abrazaba y tocaba mi vientre- Claro que quiero que lo intentes…

-¿Me aceptarías Jake? ¿Con todos mis errores? ¿Aunque no sea pura…?

-Bella… siempre serás la chica más pura para mí y lo que yo te pregunto es si tú me podrías aceptar con mis errores… también con el hecho de que sea menor que tu…

-Una vez un chico muy guapo me dijo que la edad no importaba…- dije sonriéndole

-Ese chico además de guapo era inteligente- dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Y por lo que veo también modesto…- dije riendo

-Bella segura de que esto no es un sueño…

-No Jake no es un sueño… y me alegra que no lo sea- dije sonriente

Lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba Jacob se acercó a mí tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso… un beso que iba cargado de pasión pero sobre todo de amor y felicidad y yo le devolví el beso, ya lo había decidido iba a ser mi Jacob, Romeo se había ido porque ya no amaba a Julieta, pero que pasaría si Paris fuera el mejor amigo de Julieta y ella intentaba amarlo ¿Acaso estaba mal? Pero en eso… como en las alucinaciones en las que oía la voz de Edward cuando estaba peligro dijo con una voz aterciopelada llena de tristeza….

"_Se feliz Bella"_

**¿Qué tal? Porfa porfa reviews!!!!!!!!!!**

**Xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	9. Edward POV

**Por fin veremos el POV de Edward y sabremos como pasaron las cosas pero no se preocupen luego volveremos a ver que paso con Bella y con Jake 3**

**REVIEWS!!!****Edward POV**

* * *

Meses… meses en los que no había visto a mi Bella ¿Podía todavía llamarla mi Bella después de todo lo que le había hecho? Yo la había deshonrado peor aún la había dejado después de hacerla mía…pero había sido por su bien…

Paso un incidente con Jasper en el que casi la mata ¡Casi mata a mi Bella! Me sentí muy impotente pero no iba a dejar a Bella después de eso… no por Jasper iba a dejar lo que era mío… porque yo había sido suyo y ella había sido mía…habíamos sido uno solo…y no por el incidente de Jasper la iba a dejar…

Antes lo hubiera hecho por su bien la hubiera dejado pero ahora que ella había sido mía no la iba a dejar… la amaba demasiado…pero algo cambio en el curso de la historia…

Inicia Flash Back

_-Perdóname Edward… por mi culpa Bella casi muere- pensaba Jasper_

_-Tranquilo Jasper, ella ahora está bien… simplemente ahora la mantendremos alejada de los papeles también- dije sonriéndole_

_-¿No la vas a dejar? ¡Me alegra mucho Edward!- dijo Jasper sonriéndome_

_-Jasper pasará lo que pasará ya no tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para dejarla- dije suspirando alegremente_

_-¿Se puede saber porque?- pensó_

_-Bueno quitándole el hecho de que Bella es mi razón de existir ahora que hemos consumado nuestra relación no pienso dejarla porque ella ha sido mía y será siempre solo mía…_

_-¿Enserio Edward? ¿No te alejaras de ella por mi culpa?- pregunto sonriendo_

_-Tranquilo Jasper me quedaré con ella para siempre…_

_En eso llegó Alice con una expresión que no supe descifrar, intente leer su mente y ella solamente negó con la cabeza yo desesperado la mire insistentemente y en eso entraron Jane, Cayo, Alec, Aro y Marco…_

_-¿Quién es esa Bella de la que hablas con tanta devoción Edward?- pregunto Aro sonriendo maliciosamente_

_-Aro- dije fríamente_

_Aro se acercó y tomo mi mano para ver mis pensamientos mientras pensaba_

_- "Si que esta humana es apetitosa se me hace agua la boca…"_

_Yo gruñí y aparte a Aro de mí mientras que Jane se ponía enfrente de Aro protegiéndolo…_

_-Tu actitud no ayuda Edward… te damos un ultimátum… debes de dejar a la humana o si no la mataremos… _

_-¿QUÉ?- grite lleno de dolor-¡No! ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO!_

_-"Si en verdad aprecias a tu humana lo tendrás que hacer…"- pensaron Cayo y Aro sonriendo cínicamente_

_-"Por fin te veo sufrir Edward Cullen ¡POR FIN!- pensó Jane mientras se reía _

_-Si tu respuesta es no creo que iremos de caza por tu humana ¿Félix? ¿Demetri?- dijo Aro_

_-¡NO! ¡NO SE ATREVAN A HACERLE DAÑO MALDITOD IDIOTAS!- grite lleno de ira y dolor, me lancé contra ahora pero un dolor punzante hizo que me cayera en el suelo y empezara a convulsionarme del dolor "Jane" pensé para mis adentros_

_-¡DEJENLO!- gritaba mi familia_

_-Nos iremos solamente déjenlo- suplicó Esme sollozando sin lagrimas_

_-Está bien querida Esme… no deseamos perturbarlos- dijo Aro- Solamente aléjense de la humana- dijo y se fue con todos _

_-Edward ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alice abrazándome junto con Jasper y Esme_

_Yo empecé a sollozar sin lagrimas mientras escondía mi cara entre mis manos ¡Tenía que dejar a mi Bella! ¡Ahora que era tan feliz tenía que dejarla!_

_-¿Cómo QUIEREN QUE ESTE BIEN SI TENGO QUE ABANDONAR A LO QUE MAS AMO EN LA VIDA?- grite llenó de sufrimiento_

_-Edward…yo… lo siento… no lo pude ver antes… todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Alice _

_-No Alice tranquila… yo tengo que decirle adiós aunque me rompa en mil pedazos…_

Fin de Flash back

Y aquí estaba en Alaska con mi familia y el clan Denaly, y con Tanya que no me dejaba en paz ¿Qué no entendía que yo necesitaba estar solo? ¡Qué solamente no me había dio porque Esme me lo había suplicado!

-Bella te amo- susurré mientras me volvía a encerrar en mi depresión y sollozaba en silencio…

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Ya entienden mejor a Edward?

REVIEWS!!!!

XOXXO

jENN


	10. Noticias

**NOTICIAS**

**Bella POV**

Estaba feliz… de hecho muy feliz habían pasado ya 4 días en los que Jake y yo habíamos empezado se podría decir "Una relación" Carlisle sabía de ella y siempre que nos veía juntos sonreía pero era una sonrisa triste una sonrisa que ocultaba una mascara de dolor de eso estaba segura…

Llegó Jake como siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro y un ramo de flores en su mano…quería mucho a Jake, lo amaba pero no tanto como a él y eso me dolía…

-¿Cómo están la mujer y el bebe mas hermoso del mundo?- pregunto mi Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras iba corriendo a abrazarme

-Bien- dije sonriente-¿Cómo esta el hombre lobo mas sexy del planeta?

-Feliz ahora que los veo- dijo besando mi vientre

Me reí y bese sus labios

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?- pregunto Jacob

-Fue a cazar… ahora regresa- dije besándolo de nuevo

-Bella… no se si me pueda controlar por favor ¡Estas embarazada!- dijo Jake con voz ronca

-¿Y?- dije inocentemente

-El embarazo es riesgoso…

-Esta bien- dije sonriéndole

El me beso de nuevo y me sonrió

En eso llegó Carlisle con expresión preocupada

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?- pregunte

-Me hablo Alice… me acaba de avisar que tiene una visión acercándose de que Edward viene para acá…

"Edward viene para acá" esas palabras se repetían en mi mente y mis piernas flaquearon ¡Porque Dios! ¡Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte! Pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza, abrí mis ojos y vi a Jake que estaba temblando…

-Tranquilo Jake- dije besando su brazo

Él me volteo a ver más tranquilo y me sonrió yo mire enojada a Carlisle

-¡Prometiste que no le dirías nada!- grite

-¡Yo no le dije nada! ¡De seguro fue porque no pudo seguir más con su mentira!- dijo Carlisle

Esas palabras se incrustaron en mi corazón… ¿No pudo seguir más con su mentira? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Me levante de la cama decidida pero en eso sentí un desgarramiento en mi interior y un grito de dolor escapo de mi garganta… segundos después vomite sangre…y todo se volvió negro… después de unos momentos solo escuche llantos y dos mordeduras… yo empecé a gritar sentía mucho fuego por todo mi cuerpo… solo escuchaba las voces de Carlisle y Jacob diciéndome que todo pasaría… pero yo no podía con el dolor…y volví a mi inconciencia

**Jacob POV**

Y en eso mi Bella vomito sangre, Carlisle y yo la sostuvimos y la pusimos en la cama, con dolor y frustración pude ver como el amor de mi vida estaba llena de sangre mientras algo abría su estomago una pequeña bebe salio del interior de Bella y Carlisle me pidió que la sostuviera… la limpie y le puse una manta… de repente abrió los ojos… unos ojos color chocolate exactamente iguales a los de Bella…ya no era mi Bella podía sentirlo… un montón de cordones de acero me sostenían y mi mundo giraba ahora simplemente por la pequeña dueña de estos ojos chocolates…y entonces lo supe… me había imprimado… pero yo sentía culpa… mucha demasiada culpa al haberle dado esperanzas a Bella… ¿Qué diría ella? ¿Y si pasaba lo mismo que con Leah? ¿Cómo reaccionaria Bella ante el hecho del que había sido su "novio" hace algunos días estaba imprimado de su hija?

En eso la mano de la pequeña tocó mi mejilla y pude ver que ella también me quería…ella me mostró imágenes de mi rostro cuando ella abrió los ojos y me vio por primera vez… su don era impresionante pero mas impresionante era saber que esta criatura me correspondía…

**Bella POV**

Sentí mis manos… se podían mover un poco estaba con los ojos cerrados, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado simplemente sabía que el fuego estaba disminuyendo…

-¿Ya casi termina Carlisle?- pregunto una hosca voz familiar

-Ya casi Jacob faltan solamente unos segundos- dijo Carlisle

Y ahí fue cuando lo sentí… escuche mi corazón palpitar una vez más y luego no escuche nada… abrí mis ojos lentamente maravillándome por lo que veía, desde la perspectiva de un vampiro todo se ve tan diferente, voltee y vi a Jake sonriéndome yo le sonreí de vuelta pero algo había cambiado… simplemente sentía una gran amistad por Jacob ahora simplemente amistad ¡Mierda! ¡Era la peor persona del mundo! ¡Le había dado esperanzas y ahora se las iba a quitar!

-Jake tengo que hablar contigo…yo…es que yo…ya no…es decir no se si es una cosa de vampiro o no se que pero ya no siento lo mismo… - dijo una voz cantarina salida de mi garganta, agarre mi garganta espantada y Jake y Carlisle se echaron a reír, iba a seguir disculpándome pero Jake no dejó que hablara y beso mi frente

-Bells todo esto que esta pasando es muy raro y quiero decírtelo de una vez para que no cargues con la culpa…yo…mira ¿Te he hablado de la imprimación?

Yo asentí pero no sabía que tenía eso que ver con lo que me iba a decir ¿Cómo no sentirme culpable si lo había ilusionado?

-Pues… mira yo estoy imprimado de tu hija

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- grite llena de furia

-¡No es como lo piensas Bella! ¡Simplemente yo seré como el mejor hermano mayor para ella! ¡Cuando sea más grande seré el amigo que necesita! ¡Y cuando sea adulta yo seré su compañero… si ella me acepta!- dijo Jacob abrazándome

Yo me reí mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta ahora que me lo había explicado estaba más tranquila… antes me hubiera enojado demasiado pero aunque no lo quisiera aceptar Jake nos iba a cuidar…y eso estaba bien era lo único que teníamos hasta ahora…

-¿Espera? ¿Dijiste hija? ¡Tuve una hija!- pregunte llena de emoción-¡Quiero verla!

-¿Bella no tienes sed?- pregunto Carlisle interrumpiendo por primera vez nuestra conversación

-Pues si ahora que sacaste el tema- dije enojada

Carlisle y Jacob rieron mientras negaban con la cabeza

-Yo confió en ella Carlisle se que ella no les hará daño… Bella no fue una humana normal ¿Por qué habría de ser un vampiro normal?- dijo Jake guiñándome el ojo

Yo le saque la lengua mientas Carlisle me sonreía y asentía

-Bella hay algo que creo que deberías saber…- dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué es Carlisle?- pregunte asustada

-Pues bien saluda a tu hija…- dijo mientras Jacob traía a una bebe de ojos chocolates-Y a tu hijo- dijo mientras me enseñaba a un bebe de ojos verde esmeralda

**¿Qué tal? ¡Dos bebes! ¡Siii! ¡Tranquilas el momento en el que Edward se encuentre con Bella esta pronto! ¡Y para las que querían que Bella siguiera con Jake lo siento!!!! De vd pero ¿Con quien estaría si Nessie no estuviera?**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXOXOX**

**JENN**


	11. Dolor

**Dolor**

-¿Cómo se van a llamar?- pregunto Carlisle

-Él pequeño- dije tomando a mi bebe mientras veía sus ojos verde esmeralda y su pelo castaño como el mío- Edward Jacob

Jacob me sonrió una sonrisa que lo hacia volver a ser mi amigo Jake…mi amigo, talvez por eso antes lo quería como algo más…porque la llegada de mi hija estaba destinada para Jacob, y ahora que lo sabía me sentía menos culpable y feliz le devolví la sonrisa

-Y la pequeña se va a llamar Renesme Carlie- dije sonriente

-Renesme- susurró Jacob besando el pelo castaño cobrizo de mi hija-Es un hermoso nombre…Bells ¿Te importaría si de apodo le pongo Nessie? Ya sabes como en el trabalenguas…

-Jacob- susurre mirándolo con dureza

Él me sonrió y se acercó tocando mi mejilla

-¿Por favor?- dijo haciendo un puchero

Argg!! ¡Maldito Jacob Black! ¡Sabe que ese puchero me desarma! Pero él había hecho demasiadas cosas por mí así que a regañadientes asentí para ser tomada en brazos de Jacob envuelta en un abrazo de oso

-Bella yo quisiera quedarme más tiempo con mis nietos pero…tengo que irme- dijo bajando la mirada

-No te vayas por mí Carlisle- dije tocando su hombro

-¿Te importaría si solamente trajera a Esme? ¿Por favor?- dijo haciendo otro puchero

¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡Si saben que no me puedo contener a los pucheros! ¡Y para colmo quería y anhelaba ver a Esme con toda mi alma!

-De acuerdo pero solamente a Esme a nadie más por favor- dije mirándolo suplicante

-¿Ni siquiera a Alice?- pregunto Carlisle confundido

-Ni siquiera a Alice- confirme aunque me doliera demasiado

-Bueno Bella, te acompañare a tu primera cacería pero antes vas a tener que aceptar una condición para que no diga tu secreto…

¿Qué? ¿Carlisle Cullen chantajeándome? Reprimí una sonrisa se notaba que Carlisle nunca había chantajeado a nadie

-¿Cuál es?- pregunte sonriendo

-Primero prométeme que la aceptaras Bella…debes prometérmelo- dijo seriamente

-Esta bien Carlisle te lo juro y prometo por mis hijos- dije sabiendo que así nunca rompería mi promesa

-Cada mes Esme y yo te vamos a mandar una pensión y como tendrás que irte a vivir a otro lugar pues nos tendrás que decir la dirección para mandarte el dinero sin objeción, queremos que nuestros nietos tengan todo lo que necesiten- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa triunfante

De acuerdo me esperaba todo menos eso ¿Por qué había aceptado? Mire a Jacob el cuál solo me sonreía tontamente…

-De acuerdo Carlisle ya te lo prometí aunque no me agrade la idea…- dije enojada

-Bien ¿Jacob podrías cuidar a los niños mientras vamos a cazar?- pregunto Carlisle

-Claro…- dijo Jake con una sonrisa

Carlisle me dio la mano y yo la tome mientras saltábamos por la ventana e íbamos corriendo hacia el bosque.

Cazar se me hizo más fácil de lo que pensaba estaba para reventar, había tomado demasiada sangre pero el ardor de mi garganta estaba muy calmado, regrese sonriente a la casa ansiosa por ver a mis hermosos y bellos hijos.

-Sabes los bebes son muy especiales- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

-Lo sé… son tan perfectos- dije suspirando

-Y también esta lo de sus dones

-¿Dones? ¿Qué dones?- pregunte sorprendida

-Nessie toca tu mejilla y puedes ver sus pensamientos y recuerdos es su manera de comunicarse y Edward Jacob además de poder leer mentes puede comunicarse telepáticamente con los demás- dijo Carlisle orgulloso

-Como es eso posible…-susurre sonriente

-Supongo que viene de familia- dijo Carlisle pasando un brazo por mis hombros

-Si…de familia- dije bajando la mirada

-Gracias por convertirme Carlisle en serio- dije abrazándolo

-Bella yo no te convertí- dijo riendo

-¿Cómo?-pregunte confundida- Sentí el fuego…

-Edward Jacob tiene ponzoña- dijo Carlisle orgulloso

-¿También Renesme?

-No ella no…

-Vaya eso es raro- dije sonriéndole

-Sí pero bueno ellos son muy especiales

-Si que lo son- concordé

-Bueno me despido Bella- dijo Carlisle suspirando

-¿Cómo?- pregunte asustada no quería que se fuera necesitaba a alguien que me guiara

-No te preocupes volveré, simplemente voy por Esme- dijo sonriéndome

-Oh… en ese caso ¿Qué estas esperando?- dije sonriéndole

Carlisle río y beso mi cabeza mientras se iba corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque, llegué a la casa y subí para encontrarme con la imagen más graciosa de mi vida, Jake estaba bailando por la habitación cantando a todo pulmón como rockero mientras mis bebes lo veían sonriendo y aplaudiendo

Entre riéndome mientras Jake sin dejar de bailar me tomaba de la mano y empezaba a bailar conmigo obligándome a cantar, empecé a cantar también y mis bebes aplaudían más no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que volvía a reír pero francamente gracias a mis hijos y a Jake volvía a hacerlo…

-Bells hay un problema…-dijo Jake luego de que durmiéramos a los bebes

-¿Cuál Jake?- pregunte confundida

-Charlie…

Él simple hecho de escuchar su nombre…el nombre del hombre que me había dado la vida hizo que mi felicidad se derrumbara ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Talvez decirle que me iba a estudiar a otro lugar? Si eso me iría con mis hijos a otro lugar y…solamente le llamaría…

-Tengo una idea Jake…muy dolorosa pero que ayudara- dije seria

-Te escucho- dijo abrazándome

-Pues mira, le diré que me iré a estudiar a otro lugar, si…después de la visita de Esme y Carlisle me iré a otro lugar donde no haya sol…y ahí viviremos mis hijos y yo…simplemente le hablare a Charlie por teléfono o le mandare cartas- dije enterrando mi rostro en Jake su olor no era muy agradable pero no me molestaba en absoluto

-Mmm…No me agrada una cosa de tu idea- dijo besando mi cabello

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte dejando de abrazarlo

-Pues él que quieras que me aleje de ustedes- dijo frunciendo el seño

-¡Jake!- dije abrazándolo mis ojos picaban pero no podía ya llorar- Yo si quiero que vengas con nosotros…eres mi mejor amigo…el hermano que nunca tuve

-Entonces está decidido iré con ustedes- dijo sonriente

-Pero… ¿Y tu trabajo?

-No te preocupes- dijo pero luego se le ilumino el rostro-¿Tienes que estar en un lugar nublado, no?

-Sí Jake pero eso que tiene que ver con tu trabajo

-¡Mi trabajo tiene una sucursal en Alaska! ¡Puedo pedir que me transfieran!

-¡Jake eso es maravilloso!- dije abrazándolo

-Pero hay un problema Bells- dijo dejando de abrazarme

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- dije asustada por su expresión

-Cuando estabas inconciente Carlisle y yo…bueno Charlie dijo que venía a verte y estuvo abajo, Carlisle bajo y intento detenerlo pero Charlie subió las escaleras empujándonos yo escondí a los bebes y cuando Charlie te vio ahí y toco tu mano fría y vio que no había pulso se derrumbo y empezó a llorar él creyó que estabas muerta y…y hace algunos días fue tu funeral…Carlisle y yo no queríamos decirte nada…de hecho si no hubiera sido porque Charlie te encontró así seguramente hubiéramos hecho tu idea…

Mi garganta se quedo seca sin poder hablar…mi padre creía que había muerto peor aún, mi padre había sufrido…teníamos que irnos después de la visita de Esme y Carlisle porque si no se darían cuenta de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo oculte mis manos entre mi rostro y llore sin lagrimas, Jake se agacho y me abrazó yo lo abracé mientras seguía llorando…pobre de Charlie, no pude despedirme de él….

-Te amo papa…- susurre mientras Jake me abrazaba mas fuerte temiendo que me derrumbara

**

* * *

**

N/A

**Este cap estuvo triste ¬¬ no quería hacer eso de que Charlie pensara que Bella murió pero era necesario para algo que se esta maquinando en mi mente…**

**Después de la visita de Carlisle y Esme verán el POV de Edward…**

**Pero hay algop…. ¿Recuerdan donde esta Edward ahora?....si su respuesta fue Alaska acertaron…y ahora diganme ¿Adonde va Bella? Jajaajjaj**

**Xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	12. Dolor 2

**Dolor**

Al siguiente día, desperté a Jake para que fuera a la escuela y al trabajo el refunfuñando fue besando mi frente y besando a mis hijos, esto de no dormir era muy raro pero me sirvió para pensar sobre mi padre, sobre mi nueva vida…pero no sirvió para olvidarme de él…Edward ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué estas tan cerca de mi aunque estés tan lejos?

Fui hacia la cuna de mis bebes y sonreí, saque de la maleta que me había dejado Carlisle la sangre del hospital y la puse en los biberones mientras se los daba y ellos tomaban gustosos…

-Recuerden que deben aprender a tomar leche y cosas de humanos yo se que pueden su abuelo ya me dijo- dije besando sus cabezas

Renesme acercó su mano a mi cuello y me envió unas imágenes en las que ella estaba jugando con Jake y con su hermanito mientras el les daba de probar leche, no les había gustado mucho yo me reí y acaricie la mejilla de mi hija, luego Edward Jacob pidió mi atención y yo sonriendo lo cargue para que repitiera, luego de que lo hizo hice lo mismo con Renesme.

-¡YA LLEGUE!- escuche a alguien gritar

Me reí y pude escuchar las risas angelicales de mis hijos…

-Qué bueno que llegaste ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- pregunte mientras Jake pedía cargar a Renesme, se la pase mientras cargaba a Edward Jacob

-Como siempre aburrido…y adivina que ya pedí en el trabajo que me trasladaran, di la fecha y nos vamos- dijo Jake sonriente

-Pues no estoy segura de la fecha pero habrá que verificar- dije sonriéndole

En eso escuche un leve golpeteo en la ventana voltee y vi que ahí estaba Carlisle, sonreí deje a Edward Jacob con Jake, fue hacia la ventana y le abrí, Carlisle entro junto con Esme que al verme corrió a abrazarme, si hubiera sido humana estaba segura de que casi me hubiera caído del abrazo tan efusivo que me dio

-¡Bella! ¡Oh hija mía!- dijo mientras besaba mis mejillas

-Esme que gusto verte- dije sonriéndole

-No sabes cuanto te extrañamos Bella en serio ¡Y luego Carlisle me viene con esta sorpresa diciendo que no puedo decir nada!

-¿Ya le dijiste?- pregunte

-Solamente le dije en el camino para acá que ya eras vampiro

-¿Qué otra cosa no me has dicho?- pregunto Esme viendo molesta a Carlisle

-Ehm… ¿Te agradaría conocer a tus nietos Esme?- pregunte

-¿Nietos?- pregunto mientras sus labios temblaban

-Si mi amor Bella tuvo dos hijos y son de Edward…- dijo Carlisle sonriendo

-¿Tengo nietos? ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Esme en sollozos de emoción

-Yo tampoco lo creía mi vida pero míralos ahí están- dijo Carlisle mientras señalaba a Jacob

Esme temblando se acercó a ver a los pequeños bebes y fue a acariciarlos mientras sollozaba de felicidad cargándolos, Carlisle y yo le explicamos todo pero a ella no le importaban las explicaciones, solamente le importaban los bebes que tenía y eso hizo que la quisiera mas

-Se parecen tanto a ti y a… Ed…digo a él- dijo Esme sonriente

-Si lo sé…Edward Jacob tiene los ojos de Edward cuando era humano- dije cargando a mi pequeño y poniéndolo en brazos de Esme

Esme me miró sorprendida y me volvió a abrazar, yo le devolví el abrazo con cuidado de no aplastar a mi pequeño…

-Edward Jacob- dijo Esme sonriendo-Que bonito nombre…

-Lo sé, no entiendo porque el nombre más hermoso lo dejo al final- dijo Jake

Yo le di un codazo y el exclamo un Auch yo sonreí porque por fin le podía causar dolor con mis golpes, así ya no sería de nuevo la débil Bella…

-¿Quiere saber como se llama la nena?- pregunte

-Si por favor- dijo mientras pasaba a Edward Jacob a mis brazos y Jake a regañadientes le pasaba a Renesme

-Se llama Renesme Carlie…mezcle los nombres de los abuelos- dije sonriéndole

-Bells…gracias, esto que hiciste…es decir yo…después de que…- intentaba decir mientras volvía a sollozar

Renesme acercó su manita dándole imágenes de todo lo que había hecho en el día seguramente, ya les habíamos dicho que sus abuelos iban a venir y lo habían entendido bien, eran muy listos, como Edward Jacob no podía comunicarse conmigo por la mente ya decía palabras mientras que Nessie se comunicaba con su don…ellos crecían muy rápido Esme estaba asombrada porque parecían ya de un año que de días de nacidos y pensaban de una manera muy diferente a los niños de su "edad"

Estuvimos todo el día riendo mientras jugábamos con los pequeños, Esme estaba muy emocionada, demasiado emocionada y eso me alegraba, la verdad no tenía rencor con nadie de la familia Cullen…ni si quiera con Edward porque gracias a él había tenido a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, todo parecía tan perfecto hasta que en un momento Edward Jacob se volteo y me miró con sus ojitos verdes llenos de dudas…

-Mami ¿Quen es ese Edward del que tanto hablan? ¿Por qué se llama igual que yo?- me pregunto Edward Jacob con una dulce y aterciopelada vocecita

Esme, Carlisle, Jake y yo lo miramos sorprendidos, nunca había dicho toda una oración simplemente decía mami o tío Jake y ahora decía abue y abu a Carlisle y a Esme al igual que Nessie

-Si mami ¿quen es?- pregunto Nessie mirándome con sus ojos castaños

-Edward es…- intente decir pero se me quebró la voz

-Su padre- dijo Jacob salvándome- Su mama luego les contara la historia cuando sean mayores

-Pelo yo soy grande- dijo Edward Jacob indignado

Nosotros nos reímos y yo lo cargue llenándolo de besos esto hizo que estallara en carcajadas y luego Nessie requirió mi atención también

-Bella nosotros tenemos que irnos ya pero danos tu dirección de donde vayas a estar…

-Claro que si Carlisle, nosotros creo que nos mudaremos a Alaska- dije sonriente

Esme sonrió como nunca y me abrazó efusivamente al igual que Carlisle pero no supe porque entre sonrisas cómplices desaparecieron…

-Bien eso fue raro- dijo Jake

-Bueno chicos a preparar las maletas… ¡Nos vamos a Alaska!- dije mientras agarraba a mis bebes y los ponía en su cuna mientras Jake y yo arreglábamos las cosas

-Jake creo que debemos de ir a mi casa por las cosas- dije luego de un momento

-Yo iré Bells- dijo Jake

-No… yo voy Jake volveré enseguida cuídalos bien- dije mientras salía por la ventana

Fui corriendo hacia mi casa y entre en la habitación, vi todas las cosas de mi cuarto igual que como las había dejado…fui hacia la cama pero sentí una madera floja, la abrí y vi las fotos de Edward y el CD que me había regalado de cumpleaños que no encontraba, sonriente los tome y volví a poner la madera en su lugar agarre una maleta y metí todas mis cosas, en eso vi la cámara donde estaban mis fotos con Edward sonreí viéndola pero en eso escuche el rugido de un motor…

-Charlie…- dije

Tire la cámara en la cama y salí corriendo con la maleta, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la casa ahí vi a Jake con sus maletas listas, sonreí y fui hacia mis bebes en eso Edward Jacob agarro la foto de Edward que estaba en mi bolsillo

-¿Quen es mami?- pregunto

Yo suspire y mire a Jake el cuál asintió cargue a Edward Jacob y a Renesme mientras miraba atentamente sus ojos que me hacían millones de preguntas…

-Su papa- dije y entonces sonreí al ver las sonrisas de mis niños viendo y señalando la foto mientras decían papa, mis ojos me picaban y Jake me abrazo

-Hiciste lo correcto- susurró en mi oído

-Lo sé- dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Después de la visión de Alice fui corriendo hacia Forks tome un auto y acelere para poder llegar no podía ser posible, simplemente no….mi Bella…Bella estaba ¿Enferma? O eso le había dicho Billy a Charlie en la visión de Alice ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba gravemente enferma y no la podía cuidar! Llame como un desquiciado a Carlisle pero siempre me dejaba en el buzón así que le deje un mensaje:

-Carlisle soy Edward y voy de regreso a Forks por favor llámame cuando escuches el mensaje- dije y colgué suspirando

Tenía que ir y ver como estaba, me valían un bledo los Vulturis tenía que ver como seguía mi ángel…

Cuando por fin llegué fui hacia la casa de Bella pero vi que Charlie iba saliendo con unas flores blancas, lucía ojeroso y cansado, vi que se dirigía a casa de Sue Clearwater y luego junto a ella volvían al cementerio, entonces vi que Sue lloraba diciendo cuanto extrañaba a su marido, Charlie la consolaba diciéndole que sabía como se sentía pero que los dos tenían que salir adelante…

Los seguí hasta que llegaron al cementerio pero para sorpresa mía Charlie fue a una tumba y dejo las flores blancas, después de eso se echó a llorar lleno de dolor, Sue fue hacia el y lo abrazo mientras se iban del cementerio, cuando se fueron me acerque a la tumba las flores tapaban la inscripción así que las quite…

Cuando vi lo que decía la inscripción mi mundo se derrumbo en millones de pedazos, la vida ya no tenía sentido, sentía que desgarraban cada parte de mi ser, agarre mi rostro y me lance hacia la tumba abrazándola mientras dejaba escapar sollozos de mi boca, los ojos me picaban como nunca antes, la ilusión de mi existir se había ido de este mundo y todo por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa, ¡La dueña de mis sueños! ¡La persona que había soñado mi vida entera! Me quede ahí acostado en la tumba de mi Bella mientras seguía llorando, aferrando a su recuerdo, yo quería estar siempre con ella, tenía que estar siempre con ella, mire al cielo lleno de dolor…

-¡PORQUE ME LA QUITASTE! ¡PORQUE! ¡ELLA NO MERECÍA MORIR! ¡ELLA NO!- grite

Yo vivo para estar siempre con ella, no podía estar sin ella, tenía que alcanzarla, entonces una idea se vino a mi mente…si, los Vulturis, era una salida fácil y era para estar siempre con Bella.

-Voy a estar siempre contigo amor- susurre besando su tumba mientras otro sollozo se escapaba de mi garganta

En ese momento sonó mi celular, no iba a contestar pero me rendí y lo abrí.

-¿Qué paso Alice?- dije con voz ronca

-"TU EDWARD CULLEN NO VAS A HACER ESO ¿ME OYES? ¡NO LO VAS A HACER! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE PLANEAR LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!"- grito mentalmente

-¡ELLA ESTA MUERTA ALICE! ¡ESTA MUERTA Y TODO POR MI CULPA!- grite enfadado

-Bella no hubiera querido que hicieras eso Edward…cuando menos por su recuerdo no lo hagas- dijo Alice con voz rota

Alice tenía razón, Bella no hubiera querido que hiciera eso…y no lo iba a hacer por ella iba a intentar vivir por ella y por mi familia, pero no iba a volver a ser feliz en toda mi vida de eso estaba seguro…simplemente por el recuerdo de mi Bella no iba a hacer algo que le disgustara pero nunca iba a volver a rehacer mi vida NUNCA porque nunca iba a haber alguien como mi Bella…

-Esta bien Alice pero no me puedes pedir que sea feliz, viviré pero no seré feliz jamás…-dije sollozando

-Yo también la extraño mucho Edward…era como mi hermana…esta bien te dejare gracias por no hacer nada estúpido…

-De nada Alice adiós…- dije y colgué

Me quede sentado mientras tocaba en la tumba el nombre de Bella y lo besaba con fervor y adoración…

-Siempre te he amado y siempre te amare…- jure

Entonces decidí algo, todos los días le iba a traer flores a Bella, todos los días hasta el final de mi existencia, y siempre la iba a recordar…para siempre

Entonces recordé las cosas que había escondido en su habitación, me fui del cementerio y fui a la casa de Bella, Charlie no estaba así que entre a su cuarto una oleada de dolor me invadió…su cuarto olía a ella todavía como si hubiera estado recientemente, saque la tabla y busque las cosas pero no las encontré ¿Las había encontrado acaso? Suspire pero entonces vi una cámara en la cama, la agarre y vi unas fotos de Bella conmigo, estábamos en su cumpleaños y otras que Alice nos había tomado no se cuando pero nos veíamos muy felices, agarre la cámara y la guarde en mi bolsillo, busque en sus cajones pero lo único que encontré fue el anuario y vi la foto del baile y su foto individual sonreí y agarre el anuario, empecé a buscar entre sus cosas pero no había nada, de seguro Charlie había guardado todo…

Suspire de nuevo y bese la foto de Bella mientras salía de ahí e iba corriendo por el bosque…en eso encontré unas hermosas flores, sonreí un poco y fui hacia la tumba de Bella y las deje ahí mientras me sentaba…

-¿Sabes Bells? Estos meses han sido los más horribles de mi vida y el momento en que encontré tu tumba fue el mas horrible y doloroso momento de mi existencia pero lo que me calma es saber que tu estás en un lugar mejor y espero que feliz…no te preocupes no haré nada estúpido te lo prometí pero siempre te visitare con flores y te contare que ha sido de mi vida- dije mientras acariciaba la tumba

-Bueno es hora de irme pero te juro que mañana volveré al igual que todos los días, te amo Isabella Marie Swan con todo mi frío y muerto corazón- dije besando su tumba

Salí corriendo de ahí corriendo mientras volvía a llorar en silencio, este momento ha sido el más doloroso de mi existencia, voltee hacia el cielo y lance un beso esperando que Bella me hubiera visto, volvía a mi carro y maneje lentamente a Alaska…

-¿Por qué me dejaste amor? ¿Por qué?- dije mientras me perdía por la autopista

**

* * *

**

BUAAAA me inspire escuchando canciones triste y me solté llorando no se si estuvo tan triste para eso ¿O es que estoy muy sensible? Ahh es que me imagine a Edward y juro que rompí a llorar…

**Bueno las dejo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!**

**Xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	13. Encuentros

**Encuentros**

**Bella**

Llegamos por fin a nuestra casa en Alaska, mis hijos iban creciendo muy rápido y eso me preocupaba en pocos años serían ya unos…ancianos y si morían estaba segura de que no iba a poder seguir viviendo…Jake compartía el mismo sentimiento que yo pero no lo decía en voz alta, después de un tiempo les mande una carta a Carlisle y a Esme diciéndoles donde estaba, cada mes me mandaban el dinero y yo a regañadientes lo aceptaba, ahora Edward Jacob y Renesme aparentaban tener ya unos 10 años era tan hermosos….

Carlisle y Esme nos visitaban frecuentemente y eso se me hacia raro pero bueno ¿Qué le íbamos a hacer? Un día normal fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque cuando de repente escuche los llantos y gritos de Renesme y Edward Jacob temiendo lo peor corrí hacia el lugar guiándome por su olor, llegue como un rayo y me puse frente a ellos protegiendo a mis hijos y a Jake que tenía la frente sangrando. Gruñí enseñando mis colmillos frente al vampiro que estaba frente a mí, él al verme relajo su postura y se irguió mientras me miraba con ojos expectantes

-¿Quién eres y que demonios le intentabas hacer a mis hijos y a mi amigo?- gruñí enfadada

-Yo…perdóname pensé que este lobo intentaba atacar a los niños y a mi hermana pero veo que fue una confusión…-musito avergonzado

Lo empecé a analizar no parecía vampiro y escuchaba ahora otros dos corazones palpitantes aparte de los de mis hijos y Jake, sorprendida vi sus ojos intentando encontrar el rastro dorado que habían adquirido los míos o por el contrario uno rojo pero nada simplemente unos ojos color miel verdoso y una cabellera castaña, tenía que admitir que al hombre era muy guapo, detrás de él salio una niña parecía de nueve años y tenía los mismos ojos pero con el pelo negro, los mire sorprendida eran comos mis hijos mitad vampiro mitad humanos…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto su melodiosa voz

-Bella Swan…y estos son mis hijos Edward Jacob y Renesme y él es mi amigo Jacob- dije señalando al lobo que todavía gruñía poniéndose a lado de Nessie

-Bella- susurró diciendo mi nombre con fervor- Mi nombre es William y ella es mi hermana Angela

-Mucho gusto William- dije cortésmente

-Llámame Will por favor

Entonces pude ver que ahí estaban las respuestas a todas mis dudas, ellos eran iguales a mis hijos ellos sabrían que hacer…

-¿Cuántos años tienen?- pregunte

Jake me miró incrédulo pero luego comprendió y empezó a poner atención, Renesme y Edward Jacob estaban en el lomo de Jake escuchando atentamente la conversación

-Yo tengo 105 años y mi hermana bueno ella acaba de nacer…en realidad es mi media hermana pero como ya sabrás aparenta 9 años

-¿Tienes 105 años y no has sufrido ningún cambio?- pregunte incrédula

-Ninguno, la verdad tus hijos alcanzarán la madurez en como unos 4 o 6 años mas o menos- dijo con una media sonrisa

Miré emocionada a mis hijos y luego a Jake que me sonreía ¡Mis hijos no iban a envejecer! ¡Se iban a quedar conmigo! ¡Qué felicidad!

-Gracias Will, bueno ojala y nos veamos de nuevo hasta luego- dije sonriendo

-Yo…bueno ¿Saben donde podríamos establecernos?- pregunto

-Ehm…pues hay una casa desocupada a lado de la mía, si quieren preguntar- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Gracias- dijo sonriente

Y luego sin mas el y Angela se fueron, voltee a ver a mis pequeños mientras sonreía, cuando por fin los puse a dormir fui hacia Jake que me veía sonriente

-Estoy muy feliz con la noticia- dije riendo

-Yo también…Bells acabamos de llegar y ya ligaste con alguien-dijo Jake riendo estruendosamente

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte confundida

-Oh cierto recordaba lo poco perceptiva que eres…pues ¿Qué no viste las miradas que te echaba el chico Will?

-¿De que rayos hablas Jacob Black?- pregunte enfadada

-Naaa no me digas que en verdad no te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba

-Pues si Jacob no me di cuenta

-Tranquila Bells solo te lo digo…tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida- dijo Besando mi cabeza- Bueno si me disculpas todavía hay gente que si duerme por aquí

-Cállate Jake- masculle riendo

En cuánto se fue decidí salir a dar un paseo, estaba muy hermosa la noche, Alaska era un lugar muy hermoso a su manera, me senté en una colina que daba frente a un lago, en eso vi la figura de una hermosa vampiro de cabellos rubios rojizos, iba detrás de alguien…agudice mi oído y me acerque mas no quería ser metiche pero me interesaba saber que pasaba, me escondí y pude escuchar su conversación

-Por favor…dame una oportunidad, date una oportunidad- suplicaba

-No Tanya lo siento pero no puedo- dijo una voz aterciopelada familiar

¡Rayos! ¡Era él! ¡ERA EDWARD! Me voltee y ahí lo vi apretándose el puente de la nariz como cuando estaba enojado, sentí que mis ojos picaban y estaba segura de que si mi corazón siguiera latiendo se estremecería de dolor ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

-¿Por qué no Edward? Por favor- dijo Tanya casi suplicando

-Tanya no me gusta verte sufrir pero sabes que amo ahora a alguien que ya es inmortal y ella es lo más importante para mí ahora y siempre- dijo con convicción y adoración

Mi mundo se derrumbo ¡Quería a otra! ¡El amaba a otra! ¡Y era una vampira! ¡Que estúpida había sido! Me fui corriendo sintiendo como el dolor me consumía poco a poco…

**Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,**

**tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,**

**tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y...**

**Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,**

**si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,**

**no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.**

¿Por qué me hiciste esto Edward? ¡Porque! Yo confié ciegamente en ti…yo te entregué todo de mí…seguí llorando mientras abrazaba con fuerza mi pecho ¡PORQUE!

**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes**

**ya no tiene caso que lo intentes**

**no me quedan ganas de sentir**

**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**

**busca tu camino en otra parte**

**mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**

**y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.**

Empecé a recordar nuestro tiempo juntos, como ya no tenía corazón, ya no me dolería pensé pero que equivocada estaba, si es posible me dolía hasta mas…él me mintió si me hubiera dicho que quería a otra yo lo hubiera dejado ir más pronto ¿Desde cuando empezó a sentir esos sentimientos hacia ella? ¿Ella? ¿Quién podía ser ella?

**Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,**

**sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,**

**el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y...**

**Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí**

**las cosas no suceden porque si,**

**no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.**

Entonces en cuestiones de segundos miles de imágenes algunas borrosas se vinieron a mi mente…"Y así el león se enamoro de la oveja" "Eres mi vida ahora" "No puedo vivir sin ti" miles de los momentos que pasamos juntos pasaban por mis ojos hasta llegar a esta frase

"**Será como si nunca hubiera existido" **¿En ese momento estaba siendo sarcástico? Porque ahora me pareciera como "Será como si siempre existiré en tu corazón"

**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**

**busca tu camino en otra parte**

**mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**

**y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.**

-¡YA! ¡YA BASTA! ¡QUIERO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ÉL! ¡QUIERO DEJAR DE HACERLO! ¡PORQUE ME DUELE TANTO!- grite cayendo en el suelo y rompiendo en sollozos

Entonces una hermosa voz me saco de mi sufrimiento y mis cavilaciones pronunciando mi nombre con sorpresa y felicidad…

-¿Bella?

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el captiulo!!!! yeiii jejeej quiero muchos reviews por favor no se preocupen se encontraran muyyyy pronto en cuestiones de minutos jajaja quien sabe...aquí les va un adelanto**

**-¿Alice?- susurre emocionada-¡OH ALICE!**

**y dicho esto me lancé a sus brazos sonriendo y llorando de felicidad**

**-Bella pero...¿Tu no estabas muerta?**

**-¿De que hablas Alice? mirame- dije riendo**

**-Bella, Edward vio tu tumba**

**-¿Qué Edward vio que?- grite llena de sorpresa**


	14. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

Entonces una hermosa voz me saco de mi sufrimiento y mis cavilaciones pronunciando mi nombre con sorpresa y felicidad…

-¿Bella?

Me voltee ligeramente y vi a…no podía ser posible… ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Me había visto? ¿Me había seguido? En eso una sonrisa empezó a formarse en mi rostro, corrí lanzándome a los brazos que me esperaban abiertos

-¿Alice?- susurre emocionada-¡OH ALICE!

Y dicho esto llegue a sus brazos mientras sonreía y lloraba de felicidad

-¡BELLA! ¡Esto debe ser un sueño! ¡Oh Bella!

-Alice ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!

-Bella…pero ¿Tu no estabas muerta?

-¿De que hablas Alice? Mírame- dije riendo

-Bella, Edward vio tu tumba- dijo Alice seria

-¿Qué Edward vio que?- grite llena de sorpresa

-¡Tu tumba!- dijo Alice- No sabes como se puso

-Alice no hablemos de Edward ahora por favor- suplique con ojos vidriosos

-Está bien…bueno pero Bella es decir ¿Cómo es esto posible?- pregunto Alice sorprendida

-Pues es una larga historia será mejor que tu…- intente decir pero en eso Aparecieron Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper

Alice y yo nos quedamos estáticas en nuestro lugar mientras yo suspiraba ya resignada, Emmet al verme me reconoció de inmediato y corrió a abrazarme mientras me daba vueltas yo me reí y lo abracé mientras Rosalie nos veía con cara de fastidio yo quite mi sonrisa ¿Seguía odiándome? Emmet me bajo y Rosalie simplemente me saludo con un gesto de cabeza, Jasper se quedo estático en su lugar ¿él también me odiaba? Pero luego recordé el incidente y sonreí

-Jasper nunca me enoje contigo- le dije sinceramente

La expresión de Jasper cambio y corrió a abrazarme yo sonreí y le devolví el abrazo mientras Alice nos veía enternecidos…

-Bueno supongo que ya eres un vampiro,¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Tenías una vida por delante!- dijo Rosalie

-Rosalie esos son mis asuntos, no saben por lo que pase…- dije seria

-¡Por favor! ¡Basta de estar sufriendo!- dijo Rosalie enfadada

-En verdad eres estúpida- dijo enfadada

Yo me enfurecí de acuerdo ya la había aguantado mucho tiempo y la vieja Bella había quedado atrás…

-¡No Rosalie! ¡No me arrepiento de lo que hice no soy estúpida!- grite desafiante

-¡Si lo eres! ¡Pudiste tener una vida normal!- me grito

-¡No tuve elección!- dije enfurecida

-¡Cálmate por favor! ¡Ya basta!- grito

-Al menos siendo vampira no soy amargada- dije sin pensar

-¡Al menos el amor de mi vida no me abandono como a un perro!- me espeto

Yo me encogí y Emmet se situó a lado de mí al igual que Alice y Jasper que la miraron con desaprobación…

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Rose- dijo Emmet

-¡Qué pero si ella…!- intento decir Rosalie

-¡Cállate Rosalie!- rugió Alice

-¡Tu empezaste!- le dijo Jasper

-¡Dejen que ella se defienda! ¡Qué no sea cobarde!- grito Rosalie con una mueca burlona

Eso me exaspero sabía que le iba a dar un golpe bajo a Rosalie pero no sabía porque me seguía molestando, ¡Ya estaba harta! ¡No iba a dejar que otro Cullen me lastimara!

-¡AL MENOS YO SI TENGO HIJOS!- le grite

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Rosalie

-Así es Rosalie ¿Piensas que escogí que me convirtieran? Pues no…pero no me arrepiento porque di mi vida humana por mis hijos- le espeté

-¿Eso es lo que me ibas a enseñar?- pregunto Alice

-Si Alice- afirme

-¿Estuviste con un humano después de que te dejaron?- pregunto Emmet

-No Emmet…solamente he estado con Edward

-Eso es imposible- dijo Rosalie

-Si dudan de mi pregúntenle a Carlisle, él estuvo conmigo en el embarazo- dije mientras empezaba a correr pude ver que Alice me seguía y la toma de la mano sonriente ella me creía y eso era más que suficiente

Llegué corriendo a la casa, ya estaba amaneciendo ¡Rayos! ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado discutiendo? Entre para encontrarme con Jake que estaba sentado en la sala, en cuanto me vio suspiró y fue hacia donde yo estaba

-¿Se puede saber donde andabas?

-Jake eres peor que Charlie cálmate- dije riendo pero sentí una punzada de dolor "Charlie"

-Hola Jacob- dijo la cantarina voz de Alice

-¡Enana!- dijo Jacob riendo- Hola

-Bien…llego el momento de aclararles el asunto a los dos- dije suspirando

Le empecé a contar toda la historia a Alice la cuál me miraba maravillada, luego Jake le explicó lo de la Imprimación y así seguimos, le conté de Will, de que había visto a Edward ante esa parte del relato mi voz se rompió y Jake y Alice me abrazaron, luego le conté a Jake de cómo me encontré a Alice y la pelea con Rosalie

-¡Bien Bells! ¡Dame esos cinco!- dijo Jake cuando le conté como me había defendido de Rosalie

Yo me reí y les di los cinco mientras Alice nos miraba sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunte

-Me preguntaba si…es decir, tú sabes ¿Podría ver a mis sobrinos por favor?- pregunto haciendo un puchero

-Claro que sí Alice eso ni se pregunta- dije sonriente

En eso entraron Emmet y Jasper, que fueron a abrazarme y pedirme perdón yo los abracé y los perdone, en cuanto los perdone fueron a saludar a Jake y seguido de eso pidieron conocer a sus sobrinos, yo suspire y reí mientras iba por mis hijos

Los saque de su cama y antes de bajar les explique a quienes verían, bajaron caminando normales por la escalera, pero cuando vieron a sus tíos no se que sentimiento los embargo que sonrieron felices y corrieron a abrazarlos…

-¡Son nuestros tíos mami!- dijo emocionada Renesme

-¡Tenemos otros tíos aparte del tío Jake!- dijo Edward Jacob con sus ojos esmeralda brillando

-Pero no son igual de sexys que su tío Jake- dijo Jake haciendo poses de supermodelo

Todos nos echamos a reír mientras Alice me miraba emocionada, me abrazo fuertemente y vio como Emmet y Jake hacían competencia sobre quien hacia las mejores poses mientras Jasper tenía sentado a cada hijo mío en sus piernas…

-¡Se parecen tanto a Edward y a ti!- dijo Alice sin poder creerlo

-Lo sé Alice, ellos son mi vida ahora- dije mientras sonreía

Después de un rato, Edward Jacob y Renesme voltearon a verme y fueron corriendo a abrazarme…

-¿Dónde esta papi?- pregunto Edward Jacob con sus ojitos tristes

-¿Vendrá al rato?- pregunto ahora Renesme

-Yo…- intente decir

Alice bajo y miró atentamente a mis hijos mientras los abrazaba

-Su papi vendrá otro día- les dijo mientras besaba sus mejillas

Jacob cargó a Nessie para ponerla feliz mientras ella lo abrazaba y se reía, era lo que me consolaba, lo bueno de Jake era que hacia feliz a Nessie y eso se lo agradecía de corazón, el que me preocupaba era Edward Jacob…lo cargue y enterró su rostro en mi cuello sollozando

-Papi no me quiere ¿verdad?- pregunto entre sollozos

-¡No! ¡Mi amor no digas eso! ¡Tu papa te ama! Solamente el no ha tenido tiempo de venir- le dije abrazándolo más fuertemente

Mire a Edward Jacob que mostraba una gran tristeza en sus ojos y yo sabía que no podía seguir mintiéndole mas tiempo así que tome una decisión aunque Edward quisiera ya a otra tendría que saber de sus hijos…y lo iba a saber ahora

* * *

**Aqui esta otro cap!! ya se vana encontrar wiiiiiii**

**REVIEWS!!!**


	15. Anciado reencuentro

**Perdón por no haber actualizado pronto pero aqui esta el anciado reencuentro!! ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**

Encuentros

-¿Estás segura de eso Bella?- pregunto Alice sonriendo

-Si Alice, Edward es el papa y…quiero que los vea porque tiene el derecho- dije convencida

-¡Me alegro tanto Bells! ¡Pobre Eddie le va a dar un paro cardíaco!- dijo Emmet riendo

-Y como siempre encuentras algo gracioso en todo lo que dicen- dijo Jacob suspirando

-Eso no es nada- dijo Jasper-Un día fuimos a un funeral y al señor al que se le había muerto su suegra le dijo que tenía que ver el lado bueno que ahora su suegra ya no le iba a dar quejas a él sino a Dios

Todos lo miramos incrédulos y Emmet se encogió de hombros}

-Emmet eres un insensible- dije mientras aguantaba una risa

-¿Yo insensible? ¡Claro que no!- dijo enfadado-¿Verdad que tío Emmy no es insensible?

-¡No!- dijo Edward Jacob con una sonrisa

-Jajajaja ¿Lo ves Bella?- dijo sacándome la lengua

-Solamente es tonto- dijo Renesme riendo

Todos nos empezamos a atacar de risa mientras Emmet nos miraba con indignación

-Bueno vayamos, hay algo que afrontar…- dije

Iba a salir para ir a ver a Edward pero en eso Rosalie entro por la puerta, estaba cabizbaja, fui hacia ella y le toque el hombro en cuanto le toqué el hombro me volteo a ver y se lanzo hacia mi abrazándome, yo estaba muy desorientada pero aún así le devolví el abrazo mientras acariciaba su pelo…

-Perdóname Bella, fui tan estúpida, ¡Perdóname!- dijo mientras sollozaba

Yo la separe de mi y ella me vio confundida yo sonreí y cargue a Edward Jacob y a Renesme mientras se los pasaba a Rosalie…

-Saluden a su tía Rose- susurre

-¡Hola tía Rose!- dijo Nessie sonriente

-¡Wow! ¡Eres muy guapa!- dijo Edward Jacob

Todos reímos mientras Rosalie abrazaba a mis bebes y los llenaba de besos, yo me reí y agarre a Edward Jacob y a Renesme de las manos mientras salía de la casa, Jake me empezó a seguir mientras le daba la mano a Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose nos siguieron también…

-¿Adonde vamos mami?- pregunto Renesme

-A ver a papa- les dije sonriendo

A Edward Jacob se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a brincar de la emoción al igual que Nessie, los Cullen me dijeron que irían adelantándose a la casa, yo asentí y Jake cargo a Nessie mientras yo cargaba a Edward Jacob y los empezaba a seguir corriendo.

Íbamos hacia ahí cuando una mano me detuvo, voltee confundida y vi que ahí estaba Will, me sonrió y yo me pare en seco sonriéndole también, Jake volteo a verme sorprendido pero cuando vio de quien e trataba me sonrió, esa maldita sonrisa en el lenguaje de Jacob era un "Te lo dije" yo le lancé una mirada llena de odio y él se empezó a atacar de risa…

-Bella…mi hermana y yo nos preguntábamos si querían ir a nuestra casa, queremos saber mas de ustedes- dijo Will viéndome con sus hermosos ojos miel

-Claro Will, vamos chicos- dije mientras seguía a Will

Jake me miró con desaprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza, él sabía mis verdaderas intenciones sabía que yo simplemente estaba atrasando mi visita a Edward pero la verdad estaba muy nerviosa él más que nadie debía entenderme, es decir…el amaba ya a otra ¿Qué sentido tenía?

-Quiero…digo queremos saber más de ustedes Bella

Yo asentí y baje a Nessie y a Edward Jacob mientras ellos se iban a jugar con Angela, me reí internamente, pude ver como Edward Jacob miraba a Angela, no tenía porque leerle la mente para saber que estaba pensando…

-Bueno me llamo Isabella Swan y hace unos meses que me convertí en vampiro, mi novio era un vampiro y…quede embarazada pero él se…se tuvo que ir y no sabía de mi estado…luego me entere y cuando nacieron mis bebes Edward Jacob me mordió y él como haz de saber igual que tú tiene ponzoña

-Si…mi historia es rara…mi padre se enamoro de mi madre, ella era humana y yo también la mordí pero…demasiado tarde…el corazón de mi madre había dejado de latir cuando la mordí así que no pude hacer ya nada…- dijo tristemente

-Cuánto lo siento…- dijimos Jake y yo sinceramente

-Si…mi padre también sufrió mucho pero luego encontró a la madre de Ángela, que era hermana de mi madre…y se caso con ella, cuando tuvo a Ángela mi padre la convirtió y ahora ya están felices juntos pero, Ángela y yo decidimos venirnos a vivir a Alaska para darles su espacio- dijo riendo

-Entonces Ángela es tu media hermana y tu prima hermana- dijo Jake confundido

-Si…lo se es muy raro pero bueno ya ven lo que es el amor uno nunca lo espera- dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente

-Ehm…si eso es lo que dicen- dije nerviosa

Jacob río entre dientes y yo le di un codazo, en ese momento llegaron Ángela y Edward Jacob junto con Nessie estaban riendo y venían tomados de la mano…

-¿Qué pasa amores?- pregunte sonriente

-Mami ¡Ángela y yo ya somos mejores amigas!- canturreo Nessie

-¡Y Ángela es mi prometida!- dijo Edward Jacob orgulloso

-¡No es cierto! ¡Están muy pequeños! ¿Verdad que están muy pequeños mama?- pregunto Nessie enfadada

Edward Jacob se toco el puente de la nariz como lo hacia Edward cuando estaba enfadado y suspiró yo me quede estática, cuando hacia eso se parecía enormemente a Edward ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer eso? Lo miré incrédula y Edward Jacob cambio de posición y miró a Nessie con una cara de que quería explicar algo obvio

-¡Hermanita dije que cuando seamos grandes!- dijo enfadado

-Bueno ya basta de pelear yo si quiero ser la prometida de Edward Jacob- dijo Ángela mientras reía

Edward Jacob le sacó la lengua a Nessie y abrazó a Ángela, Nessie indignada fue hacia Jacob y lo abrazó mientras volteaba a ver a Edward Jacob con furia

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues desde ahora Jake es mi prometido!- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua de vuelta

Jake se sonrojo y me miró con los ojos en blanco yo y Will nos empezamos a atacar de risa pero deje de reírme cuando Jake bajo a Nessie y se acercó a mi oído…

-Haber si te parece tan gracioso cuando te lo diga y tenga ya la mayoría de edad- susurró riendo

-Ve cavando tu tumba Jacob William Black- le susurre desafiante

Él se rió y me abrazo mientras negaba con la cabeza, seguimos platicando por horas cuando recordé porque habíamos salido…

-Will muchas gracias por la invitación pero tenemos que irnos…tenemos otro compromiso- dije mientras me paraba

Cargué a Renesme mientras Jake cargaba ahora a Edward Jacob que se despidió de Ángela, Will cargó a Ángela y me beso la mejilla, si pudiera sonrojarme ahora estaría hecha un tomate, salimos de ahí mientras empezábamos a correr…

-¡UYYY! ¡BELLS TIENE PRETENDIENTE!- grito Jake riendo

-¡CALLATE JACOB!- le grite

-¡No es cierto tío Jake! ¡Mi mama ya tiene a mi papa!- dijo Edward Jacob frunciendo el seño

Yo me quede helada por lo que acababa de decir Edward Jacob ¿Cómo explicarle que su papa ya quería a otra? Me iba a doler mucho tener que explicarle pero bueno…

-Está bien amigo no te enojes con tío Jake que te quiere tanto- dijo Jacob haciendo un puchero

-¡Está bien tío Jake! ¡Pero solo porque te quiero!- dijo Edward Jacob abrazándolo

-Mami ¿Papi va a estar ahí?- pregunto Nessie mientras se recostaba en mi pecho

-Eso creo mi amor- respondí sonriéndole

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y yo con miedo tome una gran bocanada de aire y me dispuse a entrar pero me pare en seco, Jake agarro mi mano dándome apoyo mientras cargaba a Nessie con su otro brazo yo le sonreí y él apretó mi mano dándome valor, yo toqué la puerta y Carlisle nos abrió mientras nos invitaba a pasar, se hizo un silencio muy incomodo que yo rompí exasperada

-¿Dónde está Edward?- pregunte

-Se nos olvido decirte Bella…él siempre se va todos los días a Forks- dijo Alice

-¿Para qué?- pregunte pero luego supe la respuesta "Su nuevo amor" mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no podía derramar, Edward Jacob notó mi tristeza y se aferró más a mi mientras me daba un beso en el cachete, Jake me paso un brazo por los hombros mientras que Nessie me tocó con su mano recordando los recuerdos lindos que pasamos juntos, yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza para decirles que estaba bien pero sabía que si hablaba se me iba a quebrar la voz…

-¿No quieres saber para que va?- pregunto Alice

-Creo poder imaginármelo- dije tristemente

-¡No Bells! ¡Lo estás malinterpretando!- dijo Alice

-Alice por favor ya…ya no más- dije mientras me levantaba

Jake agarro de nuevo mi mano sosteniéndola con fervor mientras me daba de nuevo ánimos.

-Creo que es mejor que venga mañana- dije cabizbaja

-Pero Bella…-intento decir Rosalie

-No pasa nada, mañana vendré mas temprano y así lo veré y conocerán a su papa

-¿No quieres quedarte a esperarlo?- pregunto Jasper

-No Jasper gracias yo…yo tengo que ir a dejar a Eddie y a Ness, están ya cansados

-No se preocupen me asegurare de que mañana venga sin falta- dijo Jacob

Nos disponíamos para irnos cuando algo irrumpió en la casa, Jake y yo ignoramos el ruido al ver que Emmet estaba en el suelo, reímos un poco y fuimos caminando hacia la escuela, estaba ya saliendo cuando una hermosa voz hizo que me quedara quieta y los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran….

-¿Bella?- dijo su voz yo voltee lentamente y vi a Edward parado ahí yo asentí y el sonrió mientras sus ojos dorados se llenaban de lágrimas

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Fui corriendo hasta mi auto y salí mientras manejaba como un loco hacia Forks ¡Se me hacía tarde! ¡No podía dejar de visitar a mi Bella! ¡Se lo había prometido! Con unas rosas en la mano, baje del carro cuando por fin había llegado, corrí presuroso y me senté frente a la tumba, deje sus flores y acaricie la inscripción…

-Hola Bells- dije sonriéndole –Perdón por llegar tarde pero Tanya me entretuvo un rato…bueno dejemos eso de lado, sabes Bella creo que Carlisle y Esme me ocultan algo porque siempre están saliendo…pero bueno eso ya quedo olvidado

-Aunque ahora me siento muy solo, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y hasta Rosalie ¿Puedes creerlo Bells? Ella me ayuda… aunque nadie puede quitar el dolor que hay en mi corazón pero lo aminora un poco…tu eres y siempre serás mi amor inmortal Bella- dije besando su tumba-Te lo juro…bueno me voy Bells pero regresare mañana a la misma hora…

Deje las flores y me fui hacia mi auto, maneje más lento ya que no tenía prisa por irme…cuando llegue a la casa millones de pensamientos había en la habitación…¿Qué había pasado para que se alborotarán tanto?

"_¿Por qué justo hoy Edward tardo más de lo normal"_ pensaba Carlisle

"_¡Tonto Edward! ¡Va a perder una oportunidad importante!"_ rugía Rosalie

"_Edward por favor…regresa"_ suplicaba Alice

"_Se parecen tanto a los dos"_ pensaba Jasper

"_Vaya ¿Dónde se habrá metido Edward?"_ Pensaba Emmet

Luego tres pensamientos que no eran conocidos para mí se presentaron en mi mente…

"_Tranquila…si fuera humana estaría seguro de que colapsaría"_ pensó una hosca voz familiar

"_¿Por qué mi mami está tan nerviosa?"_ pensaba una cantarina y melodiosa voz

"_Si lo sé, la voz de mi hermana es muy hermosa"_ respondió alguien a mi pensamiento

"_¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"_ pensé

"_¿Eres tú Edward?"_

"_Si… ¿Quién eres tú?"_

"¡ÉS ÉL! ¡MAMA! ¡ES ÉL! ¡Ooops se me olvidaba que no me escucha!" pensó mientras reía mentalmente

Su risa se me hizo muy familiar…demasiado de hecho se parecía a la mía…

"_Por dios Bella ¡NO TE VAYAS!"_ pensó Esme

¿Qué? ¿Bella? ¿De que hablaban? Rápido como un rayo entre por la puerta trasera derribando a Emmet el cual cayó al suelo, fui rápidamente y frene en secó cuando vi la espalda de está vampira que estaba enfrente de mí, traía a un hombre alto y moreno muy musculoso de la mano y pude ver que también a dos niños de unos 10 años…

"_¡Por fin! ¡Qué bueno que Bella no se ha ido!"_- pensó Rosalie feliz

Yo miré detenidamente y vi que en efecto tenía un gran parecido con Bella, pero no… ¡Yo había visto su tumba!

-¿Bella?- pregunte dudoso

Ella se volteo lentamente y ahí la vi… ¡Era ella! ¡Era mi Bella! Pero…ella era un vampiro…ella asintió y yo sonreí como nunca mientras podía sentir que mis ojos me picaban…

-¡BELLA!- grite mientras corría a abrazarla

Bella se hizo para atrás y Jacob se puso frente a ella mientras ella escondía a alguien…me pare en secó y busque los ojos de Bella pero me encontré con unos verdes que me miraban con detenimiento mientras una sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro…

-¡Mami! ¿Es él?- pregunto emocionado

-Si mi amor…es él- dijo mi dulce Bella- Está bien Jake puedes moverte

El chucho se quito de ahí mientras se posaba a lado de Bella y tomaba de la mano a una pequeña niña… sus ojos eran los mismos que los de Bella, un café chocolate pero su pelo era cobrizo como el mío y se parecía demasiado a los dos…yo me quede viéndola mientras ella se acercaba a mí y ponía su mano en mi mejilla…miles de imágenes recorrieron mi mente y en ellas se veía el parto de Bella con Carlisle ahí… ¿Parto? ¿Eran hijos de Bella? Luego vi como el niño de pelo chocolate y ojos verde esmeralda mordió a Bella y esta empezó a gritar que apagaran el fuego…yo me estremecí pero de felicidad ¡Eran mis hijos también!

-Son…mis hijos- dije mientras me hincaba para verlos mejor

-Ella se llama Renesme Carlie- dijo Bella mientras la pequeña me abrazaba- Y este es Edward Jacob

Cuando dijo el nombre del niño la miré sorprendido…le había puesto mi nombre… ¡Dios que ganas de ir y besarla! El pequeño lector de mentes fue hacia mí y me abrazó efusivamente…

-¡Papa! ¿Vas a vivir con nosotros? ¡Por favor!- pidió Edward Jacob

-Hemos estado mucho tiempo sin ti papi, mami dijo que estabas de viaje ¡pero ya regresaste!- dijo la niña de mis ojos sonriendo

-Hijos- dije con fervor y adoración-Tengo que hablar primero con su madre…en un momento vuelvo

Fui hacia Bella y sin que preguntara la tome en brazos y empecé a correr

-¡Suéltame Edward! ¡Podemos hablar ahí sin ningún problema!- dijo mientras intentaba bajarse

-No Bella…tenemos que hablar- dije serio

-Suéltame o no respondo- dijo furiosa

Yo me reí y negué con la cabeza

-¿Qué me puedes hacer?- pregunte para provocarla

-Esto…- dijo mientras su puño se estampaba con mi quijada caí al suelo y vi que quería correr pero agarre su pie y la tumbe ¡Rayos es demasiado fuerte! La inmovilicé con mi cuerpo pero por todos los forcejeos que hacía empezamos a rodar por la nieve, hasta que chocamos con un árbol y paramos, yo quede encima de ella y me empecé a reír…hace meses que no reía…Bella me miró enojada pero luego no pudo contener una carcajada y se unió a mis risas

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe Bella- dije sonriente

Ella me miró y dejo de sonreír mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, yo toque su mejilla y la acaricie mientras ella sollozaba sin lágrimas y me abrazaba, y ahí nos quedamos un par de locos enamorados…sabía que teníamos que hablar pero justo ahora estaba muy ocupado correspondiendo al abrazo de amor de mi existencia…

* * *

**Bueno ahí estan juntos de nuevo awww!!!**

**Quiero reviews!!! jejeje**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	16. Amor inmortal

**Aqui esta otro capitulo de regalo por mi tardanza jejeje sorry pero saben que las amo!!! XD

* * *

**

**Amor Inmortal**

-Edward suéltame…- musito en mi cuello

Yo la deje de abrazar y ella se paro mientras me miraba con rencor…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Fue por ella verdad?

Yo le iba a contestar a sus preguntas pero la última me dejo mudo ¿Por ella? ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Ella? ¿De quien hablas Bella?

-¡No te hagas el que no sabes Edward! ¡Escuche tu plática con Tanya!- me grito

Así que había estado ahí todo el tiempo, me había visto, había visto mis sentimientos y aún así no me había dicho que estaba ahí ¿Por qué Bella?

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?- pregunte confundido

-"Tanya no me gusta verte sufrir pero sabes que amo ahora a alguien que ya es inmortal y ella es lo más importante para mí ahora y siempre"- dijo mientras fruncía el seño

Yo no me pude contener y me empecé a atacar de risa ¡Bella estaba celosa! ¡Malinterpreto todas mis palabras!

-¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!- grito mientras agarraba una bola de nieve y me la lanzaba a la cara

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Bueno si lo ves desde mi propio punto de vista!- dije mientras le lanzaba yo una bola de nieve

-¿Y CUAL ES TU MALDITO PUNTO DE VISTA?- me grito lanzándome otra bola de nieve iba a explicarle pero cuando abrí la boca la bola de nieve cayo dentro dificultándome hablar

Al ver mi situación, Bella se volteo y empecé a ver como su cuerpo se estremecía…

-¿Te estas burlando de mi verdad?- dije con falsa indignación

Bella no aguanto mas y se empezó a atacar de risa mientras se sostenía el estomago, yo sonreí pero supe que tenía que explicarle todo y rápido, fui hacia ella que se seguía riendo y la puse contra un árbol rodeándola con mis brazos para que no escapara…

-¿Quieres saber que es lo que me parece tan gracioso?- pregunte mirándola a los ojos

Bella dejo de reírse y me miró mientras veía como mordía su labio, demonios…y justo ahora que se que ella no es frágil…

-Me parece muy gracioso y sobre todo muy TONTO- recalque- Que estés celosa de…

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!- grito enojada

-Si lo estás…

-¡No lo estoy!

-¡Si lo estás! ¿Me vas a dejar hablar ya por favor?- pregunte suspirando

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!- grito-¡NO TODA MI VIDA GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR!

-Pues la mía si gira alrededor tuyo….- dije y sabiendo que no iba a dejar de hablar y contradecirme la bese…

Aferre su labio con mis dientes y la bese con toda la pasión y el amor que me había en mi interior, Bella se relajo y me devolvió el beso, nuestras bocas se comían la una a la otra y yo sabía que no podía lastimarla, Bella metió su lengua y yo feliz le conteste, nuestras lenguas empezaron una danza que estaba seguro no quería terminar pero teníamos que aclarar las cosas…

-Me pareció muy tonto que estuvieras celosa de ti misma- dije jadeante

-¿Cómo que celosa de mi misma?- pregunto mientras respiraba fuertemente

-La mujer de la que hablaba…la que era inmortal, eras tu Bella- dije sonriéndole

-¿Sabías que ya era un vampiro?- pregunto confundida

-Isabella…pensé que estabas muerta, iba a visitar tu tumba todos los días a Forks… por eso eras mi amor inmortal ¿Por qué me hiciste eso Bella? ¡No sabes lo que me hizo sentir!- le pregunte dolido

-¡Y lo que tu me hiciste sentir a mi que! ¡Me dejaste Edward! ¡Y en ese plazo descubrí que estaba embarazada!- me espeto

-¡Los Vulturi me amenazaron! ¡Querían matarte si no me alejaba de ti! ¡Me costo mucho trabajo Bella! ¡Yo no podía ni quería dejarte! ¡Esa no es razón valida para que hayas hecho creer a todos que estabas muerta! ¡Porque hiciste eso! ¡No pareces tu Bella!

Ella me empujo y se aparto de mí mientras me daba la espalda, yo me levante arrepentido por no haber medido mis palabras…

-¿Quieres saber porque hice eso? Yo ni siquiera lo hice…cuando mis hijos nacieron me estaba muriendo…Edward Jacob me mordió y…en el día de la transformación Charlie fue a la casa y me encontró sin pulso y pálida…- dijo y volteo a verme-¡QUE LE PODIAMOS DECIR! ¡OH SABES PAPA LA VERDAD ESTOY SIN PULSO Y NO ME LATE EL CORAZÓN PERO NO ESTOY MUERTA! ¡YO NO SABÍA NADA DE ESO! ¡ME ENTERE DESPUÉS POR JAKE Y CARLISLE!

-Bella…yo lo siento no quería decir eso…Bella por favor perdóname…yo te amo ¡Te amo Bella!

-Por favor…no sigas- dice haciéndose para atrás

-¡Porque te es tan fácil creer la mentira y no aceptar la verdad! ¡Te deje porque me obligaron Bella! ¡Ahora eres vampiro ya no te harán nada! ¡Eres una de nosotros!- dije mientras tomaba sus manos

-¿Cómo creer en tus palabras de amor si ya me has fallado? ¡Les has fallado a mis hijos!

-¡Nuestros!- dije mientras la acercaba a mí

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto confundida

-Son nuestros hijos Bella, son Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan y Edward Jacob Cullen Swan- dije sonriéndole

Bella me miró y me abrazó mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en mi pecho, yo suspire feliz mientras besaba su cabeza…

-Te amo Bella, eres mi amor inmortal- susurre besando su frente

-Tu también eres mi amor inmortal Edward- dijo mientras suspiraba

Si no fuera por el hecho de que Bella ya no puede dormir juraría que estaba hablando en sueños, cuando me dijo eso jure escuchar latir mi muerto y frió corazón, tome su barbilla acerque su boca a la mía y la bese con mucho amor mientras sonreía internamente al saber que había recuperado a mi amor inmortal…

* * *

**Ay como ame este capítulo...pero bueno falta que Edward se entere de la relación que tuvo Bella con Jake y que Jake esta imprimado de Nessie...y Will jejeejje tomara parte....**

**Chicas dont worry al final amaran a Will yo lo sé...XD**

**xoxoxo**

**Jenn**


	17. Intrigas

**Aqui esta otro capítulo!!! no se porque la letra esta tan pequeña pero bueno como no me deja subir capítulos tengo que exportar documentos de mi historias y cambiarlos....**

* * *

**Intrigas**

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en los últimos momentos me sentía tan feliz…tan contenta…tan…enamorada… -

¿Y que ha pasado con tu vida Edward?- pregunte separándome de él

-No mucho la verdad…- dijo riendo-Solamente meses de sufrimiento creo que estuve a punto de hacer que Jasper se convirtiera en Emo (nada en contra de ellos XD)

-No seas así…- dije golpeando su brazo levemente -¿Y cuéntame como paso todo?

Me quede callada reviviendo lo anterior ¿Podría decirle toda la verdad in derrumbarme? No lo sabía, me senté en la fría nieve y baje la mirada

-Perdón Bella… ¿Estás lista para contarme la historia?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-Si…-dije sonriéndole- Pues después desde que te fuiste… mi vida no tenía mucho sentido…pero Jake me ayudo mucho, estuvo siempre ahí para apoyarme y cuidarme, armamos juntos unas motocicletas y luego me di cuenta de mi embarazo y Jake se convirtió en un hombre lobo…- iba a seguir pero Edward me interrumpió

-¿Qué? ¡BELLA! ¿MOTOCILCETAS? ¿HOMBRES LOBO? ¡Esos seres inestables! ¡Bella! ¡Te pusiste en peligro!- dijo enfadado

-¡No! ¡Edward! ¡Los hombres lobo no son peligrosos! ¡Aparte tu no estabas ahí y Jake me cuidaba!- dije desafiante mientras sentía que me empezaba a enojar

-¡PUSISTE EN RIESGO TU VIDA! ¿SE TE OLVIDO LO QUE ME PROMETISTE EN EL BOSQUE? ¡PROMETISTE NO HACER NADA ESTÚPIDO QUE TE LASTIMARA!- grito fuera de si mismo

Ouch…eso había dolido, pero no me iba a dejar sabía que después de esto nos reconciliaríamos pero… ¿Quién era él para meterse en el pasado de mi vida? _"Alguien que esta muy preocupado por ti porque te ama"_ dijo una voz en mi interior pero la ira me gano…

-¡TU PROMETISTE QUE SERÍA COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERAS EXISTIDO! ¡Y POR LO QUE VEO NO CUMPLISTE TU PROMESA!- grite mientras unos sollozos se escapaban de mi garganta

Me deje caer en la nieve mientras enrollaba mis brazos con mis piernas y apoyaba mi cabeza entre mis piernas, en eso sentí una mano en mi hombro y su hermoso olor lleno mi nariz voltee y vi a Edward con sus brazos extendidos yo fue y hundí mi cara en su pecho…

-Perdón mi amor, me deje llevar por la ira pero es que siempre me pongo así cuando se trata de tu seguridad- dijo besando mi frente

-Yo también tuve la culpa, es lo malo de tener 18 para siempre, muchas veces me van a traspasar mis instintos adolescentes….-dije riendo

-¿Y que paso con Jacob?- pregunto mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo

-Intentamos tener una relación porque yo pensé que si lo amaba cuando menos una pequeña parte de lo que te amo a ti…pero no funciono porque cuando se imprimo de Renesme desapareció todo sentimiento amoroso de las dos partes….

-¿Cómo que se imprimo de nuestra hija?- pregunto confundido Yo sonreí por como había dicho nuestra hija…

-Es…bueno se trata de lo que cuando ven a los ojos a su media naranja no importa la edad saben que ella o el va a ser su compañero de toda la vida- dije sonriéndole-No te preocupes Jake no la ve de esa manera…todavía

-¡Apenas llevo de conocerla unos pocos minutos y ya quiere que sea suya por no se que estúpida reclamación lobuna!- grito enfadado-Lo único que me consuela sobre eso es que al menos ya no te ama…

-¡Edward!- dije riéndome

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! ¡Así me siento!- dijo riendo

-Vampiro celoso y posesivo- dije levantándome

-Vampira hermosa y perfecta- susurró acariciando mi mejilla

-¿Quién es esa Edward?- pregunto una voz a nuestras espaldas

Voltee para encontrarme con la vampira rubia de la otra noche…Tanya pensé con amargura

-No me digas que es tu "amor inmortal"- dijo sarcástica-¿Esa?

Yo miré con odio a Tanya mientras Edward aferraba más su agarre hacia mi cintura…

-No puedo creerlo después de lo que nosotros tuvimos- dijo sonriente

Yo miré a Edward sorprendida y dolida mientras intentaba alejarme pero el no me dejo…

-¡No seas mentirosa!- grito Edward furioso- NO quiero que te vuelvas a meter en mi vida Tanya, tu y yo NUNCA tuvimos ni tendremos algo, creía habértelo dejado bastante claro…

-¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE ESTES CON ESA!- grito furiosa

-¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI PROMETIDA!- grito Edward mientras gruñía

-¿Prometida?- dijimos Tanya y yo a la vez

-Así es…te presento a Bella Swan MI PROMETIDA- dijo Edward sonriendo

-Mucho gusto…ehm ¿Cómo era tu nombre?- pregunte inocentemente mientras Edward ahogaba una carcajada

-¿Tina?- le pregunte a Edward

-No mi amor así no se llama- dijo Edward mientras Tanya me miraba sonriente- Se llama Sonia…

Tanya grito y se fue corriendo mientras Edward y yo nos atacábamos de risa…

-Creo que es hora de hablar con nuestros hijos- dije tomándolo de la mano

-En efecto- dijo sonriente

-¿Hablabas enserio con lo que dijiste?- pregunte dudosa

-¿Sobre lo de que eras mi prometida?- pregunto sonriendo

-Si… sobre eso

-Mmm… no lo se ¿Quieres serlo?

-¿Quieres que lo sea?- pregunte sonriente

-Con todo mi frío y muerto corazón- dijo mientras tomaba mi cara en sus manos y me besaba con una pasión que podía hacer que el bosque se quemara y ni siquiera lo habría notado 

**Edward POV**

-No me has dado una respuesta- dije mientras tomaba su mano

-Ya la sabes- dijo mi ángel riendo

-Lo sé…pero me gustaría escucharla de tus labios

-Si Edward…si quiero ser tu esposa- dijo sonriéndome

Riendo la cargue mientras le daba vueltas y la besaba con fervor

-Ven, vamos a ver a nuestros hijos futura señora Cullen- dije sonriéndole como nunca

-Está bien hay que darles la noticia…una cosa Edward- dijo seria

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- pregunte confundido

-Jake se queda con nosotros y no acepto un no por respuesta…él ya hasta tiene un trabajo aquí y dejó su vida por nosotros- dijo mi ángel firmemente

-Si amor…nunca obligaría a Jacob a irse porque él cuido de ustedes cuando yo no lo hice…- dije mientras bajaba la mirada

-Nos protegiste de los Vulturis- dijo mi prometida mientras besaba mi nariz

-Si pero…en el proceso rompí tu corazón- dije arrepentido

-Mi corazón está curado, nunca sentí rencor hacia ti Edward Cullen, quería demostrarlo pero no…no después de que me diste a las dos personas que mas amo en el mundo- dijo sonriéndome

-Es porque eres la persona mas maravillosa que yo pude conocer- dije besándola nuevamente

-Lo sé- dijo riendo mientras se iba corriendo hacia la casa

Yo riendo la seguí y llegamos a la casa donde nos esperaban nuestros hijos, llegué para ver a mi hijo tocando en el piano la melodía que le había compuesto a su madre…mi corazón se hincho lleno de orgullo y adoración al ver a mi hermoso hijo tocando el piano, estaba tan concentrado que sus hermosos ojos verdes no dejaban de ver las teclas mientras que mi hija estaba sentada junto a Jacob y estaba dormida…pero ¿Cómo se sabía la nana mi hijo?

-¿Tu tienes el CD y las fotos?- pregunte sorprendido

-Si…un día antes de irme a Alaska fui a mi casa y tome mis cosas y encontré las fotos y el CD y lo lleve conmigo…saque todas mis cosas pero se me olvido mi cámara rosa sobre la cama… Yo no lo podía creer…estuvo ahí el día en que fui… ¡Pude haberla visto! ¿Por qué? ¡Maldito destino! ¡Por eso su olor estaba tan presente en la habitación!

-Te refieres a está cámara- dije mientras que de la mesa agarraba la cámara y se la daba

-Si…es esa exactamente ¿Cómo la conseguiste?- pregunto mientras la agarraba

-Bella…si yo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes te pude haber visto…yo fui porque Alice tuvo una visión en la que estabas enferma y fui pero vi que Charlie salía y lo seguí…ahí llegué al panteón, sentí que moría pero Alice me dijo que no hiciera nada estúpido (y ahora se lo agradezco) fui a tu casa y solo encontré está cámara y me la lleve, hoy también estuve a punto de no verte…porque me tarde más de lo esperado en Forks…

-¿Por qué ibas a Forks?

-Porque cada día prometí en tu tumba ir a dejarte flores y a hablar contigo…platicar de que había sido de mi vida y de cuanto te extrañaba…

Bella me abrazó y mi hijo dejo de tocar mientras iba corriendo hacia nosotros, Jacob se despertó y cargó a mi hija en sus brazos, yo gruñí levemente pero me tranquilice…el había cuidado de mi familia y se lo agradecía…

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!- dijo mi hijo corriendo hacia nosotros _"¿Vivirás con nosotros papi?"_

-Si mi amor viviré con ustedes porque su mami y yo nos vamos a casar- dije mientras cargaba a mi hijo por primera vez y sonreía como nunca antes…

-Papi…-dijo la niña de mis ojos mientras alzaba sus manos para que la cargara

Cargue a mis dos hijos mientras sonreía, Bella nos miraba mientras sonreía…

_"Mas te vale nunca hacerles daño por favor…ya se tus razones por las que te fuiste pero no vuelvas a dañar a Bells, la amo como a una hermana" _pensó Jacob

-No te preocupes Jacob, y dejáme decirte que te considero parte de la familia muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho- dije sinceramente

-No lo hice por ti pero de igual manera lo hice con gusto- dijo riendo

En eso escuchamos un golpeteo en la puerta, fui a abrirla y me encontré con Tanya…

-¡TÚ! ¡FARSANTE! ¡MENTIROSA!- grito lanzándose contra mi prometida

Yo iba hacia ella pero Jacob fue más rápido y quito a Bella del camino, Bella estaba confundida al igual que todos…

_"Ella te engaño Edward…no son tus hijos…acabo de hablar con un tal William un hibrido como esos niños y me acaba de decir toda la verdad…" _pensó mientras Bella me miraba confundida

* * *

**Bueno ya ven lo que hizo la maldita de Tanya!!!! haber que pasa....se que ahora deben odiar a Will pero tranquilas no saben como fueron las cosas XD** **Por favor no voy a subir otro capítulo al menos que lleguemos a los 100 ReVIEWS!!!** **No les cuesta nada son bien poquitos!!!!** **xoxoxox** **Jenn**


	18. Planes Malignos

**Aqui he vuelto veremos lo que la maldita y perversa mente de Tanya hace....uyyyy que horrible mente pobre Edward por poder ver que hay dentro de ella... cambiando de tema ¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Llegamos a 101! ¡VIVA! XD

* * *

**

**Planes**

**Tanya POV**

Estaba que echaba chispas ¡Maldita humana! ¡Hija de puta! ¡Me lo había quitado! ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba muerta? ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Maldita mi suerte! ¿Por qué Edward se fijo en ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Después de mi maldito encuentro con ellos dos tan acaramelados y para colmo ¡ERA SU PROMETIDA! ¡No lo podía creer! Fui caminando cuando me encontré con Kate…

-Hola Kate- dije sonriéndole-¿Vienes de casa de los Cullen?

-¡Sí! Hola Tanya ¿Por qué estás en este lugar? ¿No estabas con Irina? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- me pregunto sorprendida

-Nada en especial ¿Cómo está Edward? ¿Sabes algo de él?- pregunte inocentemente esperando a que me dijera la verdad de si esa tarada era su prometida

-¡Si! ¿Sabes que tiene unos hermosos hijos?- dijo entusiasmada

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero de que hablas Kate? Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos- dije riendo

-Si tiene relaciones con humanos parece que si- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-Me refiero a los hombres claro está

-No…-dije con ira ¿Por qué? ¡Ahora mucho menos Edward se librara de esa maldita!

Fui corriendo siguiendo el olor de Bella hasta que llegué a una casa, sonreí y fui a inspeccionarla de seguro podía encontrar algo que no se esperaran, algo que la inculpara, fui hacia la puerta e iba a entrar cuando una voz hizo que mis planes se arruinaran…

-Hola, creo que no nos conocemos…me llamo Will, si busca a Bella no esta- dijo un hombre de pelo castaño muy claro y ojos miel

-Oh… Me llamo Tanya ¿No sabe cuando regresara?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a él

-No…la verdad no pero si quiere puede pasar a mi casa a esperarla un rato- dijo cortésmente

-Muchas gracias- dije sonriente

Entre hacia la casa que me indicaba, tenía que admitir que la casa era hermosa y que Will era guapísimo…pero bueno yo estaba ahí para separar a Edward y a esa…bueno a esa tipeja

-Y dime Will ¿De done conoces a Bella?- pregunte inocentemente

-Pues…hace algunos días, la conozco a ella y a sus hijos al igual que su amigo Jacob- dijo sonriente

-Ah… ¿Sabes su historia o la de sus hijos?- pregunte interesada

-Si… se que tuvo que ver con su novio vampiro pero luego él la abandono

-¿Y tu le crees?- pregunte incrédula

-Tanya no es por ofenderte pero para ser vampira no tienes tus sentidos muy desarrollados… ¿No te has dado cuenta de que mi corazón late? Cómo no creerle a Bella si yo también soy hijo de un vampiro y un humano- dijo sonriendo

Ahora que lo mencionaba tenía razón podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y… ¡Dios! ¡Entonces Bella decía la verdad! ¿Cómo rayos podré separarlos?

-Will dime algo… ¿Sabes que Bella está ahora con su novio vampiro?- pregunte

Will dejo de sonreír y su mirada se torno triste mientras apretaba los puños…no tenía que ser una lectora de mentes para saber que estaba triste y que tenía celos…así que estaba interesado en Bella…bueno esto podría tornarse interesante…muy interesante…

-¿Se han reconciliado? Eso es muy bueno…digo sus hijos deben de estar contentos de tener a su padre- dijo intentando ocultar su mueca de dolor

-Si…se han reconciliado…sabes Will se como te sientes- dije sentándome cerca de él

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto confundido

-Yo estoy enamorada de Edward la pareja de Bella y por lo que puedo ver a ti te gusta Bella…si así es…Bella te gusta mucho- dijo mientras sonreía

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver Tanya? A mi si lo acepto me gusto mucho Bella desde el primer momento en que la vi pero me alegra que este con el padre de sus hijos…así Bella podrá ser feliz- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Dime algo Will, si te dieran una oportunidad de estar con Bella ¿La desaprovecharías?

-No…dependiendo si se que ella está enamorada de mi no la desaprovecharía pero si se que ella sigue enamorada de él y que él sigue enamorado de ella la rechazaría- dijo firmemente

-Will…Edward no la quiere…bueno ya no tanto lo hace mas por sus hijos que por ella…por eso te propongo una alianza para no hacerlos sufrir…hay que separarlos- dije mientras acariciaba seductoramente un mechón de su pelo

-¿Me estás diciendo que nos aliemos como en las novelas?- pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Si por nuestra…. digo principalmente por su felicidad- dije mientras me pegaba más a él

-Tanya…dices que estas enamorada de Edward verdad- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Así es- dije seductoramente ¡Había caído en mi juego! ¡Genial!

-Entonces…-dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a mi oreja y hacía que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca-Si eso según tú es amor no creo que seas alguien capaz de amar…

Se levanto y me dejo ahí en el sillón yo me enfurecí y fui tras él ¿Quién demonios se creía? Pero tenía mis propios métodos para poder hacer que esté de mi lado…

-¡No seas cobarde! ¿No quieres una oportunidad con Bella?- grite enojada

-Si…pero cuando ella lo quiera así, Tanya tú no amas a Edward, simplemente creo que es una obsesión…si eso es, porque mírame a mí aún no me he enamorado de Bella pero aún así quiero que ella sea feliz y no pienso entrometerme en su felicidad, si luego ella no quiere seguir con Edward pues bien yo intentaría enamorarla pero solamente si estoy seguro de que ella no quiere seguir con él ¡Yo no quiero ser el que acabe con su felicidad! ¡Ella merece ser feliz!- me espeto

-¡Tú maldito hibrido! ¡No te atrevas a decirme que no amo a Edward!- grite mientras le iba a dar una bofetada

Pero él agarro mi mano y debía admitirlo como un caballero me llevó hasta la puerta de su casa mientras me abría la puerta…

-Fue un placer tenerla pero a comparación de ustedes los vampiros nosotros los híbridos si dormimos- dijo sarcásticamente mientras me cerraba la puerta en mis narices

-Idiota- susurre llena de ira

-Aún así no somos sordos- dijo desde dentro de la casa y se rió

Yo echa una furia me fui de ahí ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarme así? ¡IDIOTA! ¡ANIMAL ESTÚPIDO! ¡PREPOTENTE! ¡Qué hubiera dado por que tú fueras el padre de los hijos de Bella! Esperen…un momento ¡Eso es! ¡Puedo hacer eso! ¡Decirle eso a Edward! ¡Y si me descubren culpo a Will! ¡SIIIIII! ¡ESTE PLAN ME ENCANTA!

Fui corriendo hacia la casa de los Cullen y empecé a tocar la puerta, Edward me abrió y ver a Edward con sus hijos hizo que hirviera de ira arrggg…pero bueno ahora venía la actuación estelar de Tanya…

-¡TÚ! ¡FARSANTE! ¡MENTIROSA!-grite como una loca lanzándome a la estúpida Bella

Pero el maldito perro fue más rápido y la quito del camino por lo que yo choque con su estúpido cuerpo…apestaba a mierda…ahhhh bueno ahora si mi pensamiento voltee a ver a Edward mientras iba hacia él…

"Ella te engaño Edward…no son tus hijos…acabo de hablar con un tal William un hibrido como esos niños y me acaba de decir toda la verdad…" pensé mientras sonreía internamente

-¿Qué demonios dices Tanya? Bella, Verdad que no conoces a ningún William- dijo Edward mientras me fulminaba con la mirada

-Espera… ¿Te refieres a Will, el medio vampiro y humano que es mi vecino?- pregunto la idiota de su prometida

-¿Entonces si lo conoces?- pregunto Edward apretando la mandíbula

-Si…pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que ella me haya dicho mentirosa?- pregunto la muy ilusa sin entender

-Tanya dice que William dijo toda la verdad y que él es el padre de nuestros hijos- dijo Edward fríamente

-QUE?- gritaron ella y el perro al mismo tiempo

-Eso es una completa farsa- dijo Bella mientras se empezaba a reír

-¿Cómo puede ser el padre de sus hijos si apenas lo conocimos hace días?- dijo el perro mientras reía también

-Bella crees que podamos ir a hablar con él para aclarar el asunto- pregunto Edward

-Claro- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba a sus monstruos de la mano y salía de la puerta-¿No vienes Tanya?

-No gracias yo ya escuche suficiente- dije asustada porque pudieran descubrirme

-AH no si tú dices alguna acusación contra mi futura esposa debes de estar presente- dijo Edward mientras agarraba mi brazo fuertemente

¡Demonios! ¡AHORA SI LA HABÍA CAGADO!

**

* * *

**

William POV

Esa mujer si que era todo un caso… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que dijera amar a ese tal Edward si solamente quería separarlo de su felicidad? La verdad lo admito me dolía y desilusionaba pensar que Bella ya no estaría disponible pero bueno al menos me había ganado una amiga…

-¿Por qué estás tan triste hermanito?- me pregunto mi hermosa hermana

-Por nada Ang ve a dormir ya es tarde- dije mientras besaba su cabeza

-Hermanito… ¿Te gusta Bella verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿De donde sacaste eso?- pregunte sonrojado

-Se nota cuando la miras…como cuando te enamoraste de esa humana llamada Ashley ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ang…por favor no hablemos de Ashley- dije sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-No… ¡Perdón hermano! ¡No quería ponerte triste!- dijo abrazándome

-Estoy bien Ang…eso ya paso...Fue hace mucho tiempo- dije sonriéndole-Estoy bien, ve a dormir…

-Está bien…pero sabes que no te creo nada- dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla y se iba a su cuarto

Me quede ahí pensando en Ashley…Ashley ¿Por qué había muerto? ¡Si yo hubiera estado ahí para ayudarla! ¡No le habría pasado eso! ¡No le habrían hecho daño! ¿Por qué tuve que irme? ¡Porque no me quede con ella! ¿Por qué?... siempre estaba atormentado con su presencia…nadie nunca me había vuelto a interesar hasta que llegó Bella…

Baje rápidamente a la sala mientras me sentaba a pensar en Bella…bueno ella ahora debía de ser muy feliz y eso me alegraba pero tenía que advertirle sobre Tanya…en eso escuche unos golpeteos en mi puerta fui a abrir para encontrarme con un vampiro de ojos dorados y pelo cobrizo…

-¿Eres tú Will?- pregunto agitado

-Si…soy yo ¿Quién eres tú?

-Edward…Edward Cullen…y creo que nos debes una explicación

* * *

**Como ven Will también tiene su porpia historia de amor..aww pero no acabo en un final feliz...les dije que no iban a odiar a Will!!! jejejjee el si tiene buenos sentimientos no como una maldita repravada que conozco y que su nombre empieza con T y termina con anya...bueno aquí les dejo el cap 18!!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	19. Visita Inesperada

**Elizabeth Cullen no creo que estés loca!! ¡También eres parte de mi loco corazón al igual que todas las que muy lindas dedican su tiempo a leer mi historia y a dejarme reviews!**

**¡LAS QUIERO! Xoxoxox 3**

* * *

**Visita Inesperada**

-Nos debes una explicación- dijo mi prometido enfadado

-No se de que pero…pasen- dijo Will tranquilamente

-Hola Will- dije sonriéndole

-¡Bella! ¡Jacob! ¡Pequeños! ¿Cómo están?- pregunto sonriéndonos

-Bien Will ¿Está esta Angela? Creo que es mejor que los niños vayan con ella- dijo Jake

-Claro, peques vayan con Angela está en su cuarto- dijo Will mientras besaba a mis hijos

Yo sonreí pero Edward lo fulmino con la mirada, Jacob traía del brazo a Tanya al verla Will la miró y negó con la cabeza mientras todos tomábamos asiento en la sala…

-Hablemos claro…Tanya hizo una seria acusación contra mi prometida y contra ti Will –dijo Edward serio

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Will calmadamente

-Que tú eras el padre de mis hijos- dije Edward apretando sus puños

Will se empezó a atacar de risa mientras miraba incrédulo a Tanya…

-Creí que había quedado bastante claro lo que pensaba de lo que ibas a hacer en nuestra plática- dijo mirando a Tanya

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Jacob confundido

-La acabo de conocer, iba a entrar a tu casa pero le dije que no estabas y que podía esperarte aquí, pero luego me dijo que si quería hacer una "Alianza" para separarlos y yo le dije que no que era muy tonto pero bueno ¿Edward dudas de tu prometida?- pregunto incrédulo

-No dudo de ella-rugió yo lo tome de la mano calmándolo-Dudo de ustedes bueno dudaba de ti pero ahora ya no

-Gracias, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a ser amigos- dijo tranquilamente-Ah y por lo que leíste de mi mente no te preocupes solo me gusto Bella pero yo no te la pienso quitar la intentare ver solamente como a una amiga

-¿Cómo supiste del don de Edward?- pregunte incrédula

-Tengo el don de sentir los dones, tú por ejemplo Bella tienes un escudo que puedes utilizar para proteger a muchas personas y para que puedan leer tus pensamientos tanto Edward como Edward Jacob

-¿En serio tengo ese don?- pregunte incrédula

-Si…así es- dijo riendo-Bueno que bien que hayamos aclarado el malentendido

-Si perdón por venir así Will…- dijo Edward sinceramente-Y en cuanto a ti bruja ¡ALEJATE DE MI FAMILIA!

Tanya lo miró incrédula y Jake no pudo evitar reír al igual que yo, Tanya furiosa se fue corriendo mientras destrozaba la puerta de Will de una patada pero la puerta se le atoro en el pie así que tuvo que caminar con una puerta en su pierna, Jake aulló más de la risa al igual que todos los que estábamos viendo esa escena luego escuchamos otras risitas, volteamos y vimos a mis hijos y a Ángela riendo también

Edward Jacob se paro y sonrió

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto mientras empezaba a imitar a Tanya todos chillamos de la risa al ver su magnifica interpretación

-¿Ya vendrás con nosotros a casa papi?- pregunto Nessie mientras sonreía

-Si amor su papa vendrá con nosotros- dije sonriéndole

Los ojos de Edward brillaron y enfrente de todos me beso…

-Guacala- dijo Edward Jacob provocando que riéramos

-A ver si dices eso dentro de unos años- dijo Jake sonriente

-Probablemente Nessie dirá eso cuando te bese perro- susurre en broma para que solo Edward y Jacob escucharan

-Y sigues con el tema Bells ¡Dalay!- dijo mientras estiraba sus ojos para que parecieran los de un japonés

Todos reímos y nos despedimos de Will mientras íbamos a la casa, Edward cargaba a Renesme en sus brazos que se había quedado dormida mientras que Jacob cargaba a Edward Jacob que también se había quedado dormido, yo sonreí sintiendo que por fin mi familia estaba completa…

**

* * *

**

**Tanya POV**

¡Estúpido Edward Cullen! ¡Con su Estúpida esposa! ¡Con sus estúpidos hijos! ¡Con su estúpido amigo perro! ¡Estúpido Will!

Iba caminando destrozando casi todo a mi paso no podía creer lo humillada que me sentía ¡Primero Will! ¡Luego la maldita de Bella! ¿Porque nada me salía bien? ¡Los odiaba a todos!

-¡TE ODIO EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!- grite enfadada

-Vaya veo que compartes mi sentimiento- dijo riendo

-¿Quien rayos eres?- pregunte sorprendida

-Un amigo...una amigo que te puede ayudar a vengarte de Edward Cullen...

Yo sonreí complacida...genial no era la única que lo odiaba esto era mas que perfecto...mi plan bueno mejor dicho era hora de poner nuestro plan en marcha....

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Jacob se ofreció a acostar a mis hijos en sus habitaciones y yo asentí sabiendo que tenía que hablar con Bella, que debía pedirle perdón por mi actitud antes que aclaráramos todo, la tome de la mano mientras íbamos a dar un paseo, fuimos cerca de un lago mientras yo la abrazaba, me sentía tan feliz…tenía a la mujer de mis sueños en mis brazos

-Perdóname por haber reaccionado así amor- susurre en su oído

-No importa Edward…entiendo pero me dolió que dudaras de mi- dijo con voz ahogada

-¡No amor! ¡Nunca dude de ti! Simplemente estaba enojado porque pensé que querían separarnos- dije mientras besaba su mejilla

-No puedo creer que Tanya haya querido inculpar a Will…él no lo merece- dijo Bella mientras se volteaba y juntaba su frente con la mía

-Will ha sufrido mucho…- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-¿De que ha sufrido?- pregunto mi bella prometida confundida

-De amor…sufrió y sufre de un amor del pasado- dije mientras me sentaba y ella se sentaba conmigo recostándose en mi pecho

-¿Me puedes contar la historia?- pregunto mientras acariciaba mi pecho

-Si…de hecho se parece a la nuestra solo que sin un final feliz como el que estamos viviendo- dije besándola con devoción

-Escucho atentamente señor Cullen- dijo riendo

-Will vivía en la época de la segunda guerra mundial en Estados Unidos y se enamoro de una enfermera llamada Ashley, el quería ser piloto pero su padre no lo dejo, Ashley y el se enamoraron y luego de unas semanas él le dijo su secreto…Ashley quería que la convirtiera para estar siempre a su lado pero se tuvo que ir porque su padre le pidió que fuera por algo no se exactamente que…y entonces paso lo de Pearl Harbor- dije mientras veía como mi Bella me miraba con lagrimas aunque no pudiera derramarlas

-¿Qué paso con Ashley?- pregunto

-Ashley empezó a ayudar a los enfermos pero lanzaron bombas y Ashley por salvar a un niño que estaba ahí murió….-dije abrazando mas fuerza a Bella-Will nunca se lo perdono porque siente que si no la hubiera dejado o que si la hubiera convertido no hubiera muerto

-No lo puedo creer…pobre Will ¿Sufre mucho Edward?

-No tanto, tiene a su hermana que por cierto nuestro pequeño Eddie esta muy interesado en ella- dije mientras reía y Bella reía conmigo

-Es todo un galán- dijo mi amor inmortal

-Perdóname por mentirte de esa manera amor- dije recordando lo que le dije en el bosque- Pero ¿Cómo una simple palabra pudo romper tu fe en mí?

-Nunca tuvo mucho sentido que me amaras- dijo yo me tense ¿Nunca tuvo mucho sentido? ¡Si yo era afortunado por que ella me amara a mí!-Aparte si yo te hubiera hecho eso Edward ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-Pues en primera te hubiera descubierto porque eres muy mala mentirosa- dije riendo

-Tonto- dijo enojada mientras reía-Hablo en serio…

-No estoy seguro Bella…no puedo dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si te hubiera perdido- dije mientras la acercaba más a mí

-Nunca me perdiste ni me perderás Edward…

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si en verdad hubieras muerto Bella? ¡No sabes como me sentí! ¡Me sentí tan culpable!

-Edward no fue tu culpa… ¿De acuerdo? Y bien ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo estuvieron tus "distracciones"?- pregunto mientras me fulminaba con la mirada

-Nunca hubo distracciones Bella…de hecho estuve rastreando

-¿A quien?

-A Victoria…

Bella se tenso al oír su nombre y se pego más a mí buscando protección…

-Estoy asustada Edward ¿Qué pasa si nos encuentra? ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto mientras me miraba

-Amor…no creo que lo haga y si lo hace somos más contra ella- dije sonriéndole

-Así que aquí estaban- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros _"Esperen a que vean el regalo que les traje"_

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- pregunte mientras Bella y yo nos parábamos fulminándola con la mirada

-¿Vienes ahora a inventar que mis hijos son de Jacob?- pregunto mi Bella desafiante

Yo me reí mientras la abrazaba _"Ya quisieras estúpida"_ pensó la insolente

-No quiero que ofendas a mi esposa ni con tus pensamientos Tanya- dije enfadado

-Pues si tanto te molesta no los leas- dijo enfadada

De acuerdo Eddie:0 Bruja:1 ¬¬

-Oh por todo lo sobrenatural ¿Tu piensas?- dijo mi esposa sonriente

Yo me empecé a atacar de risa Bella: 1 Tanya:0

-Bueno ya basta de ofensas vine a presentarles a alguien…quiere dar una visita por su casa- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa que hizo que me dieran escalofríos

-¿De quien rayos hablas?- rugí enfadado

-Bella, Edward un gusto verlos, quisiera pasar a ver a sus retoños- respondió una voz que yo conocía muy bien

-Victoria…-rugimos Bella y yo a la vez

* * *

**Bueno ya vieron que la perfida de Tanya no se da por vencida y que trajo a alguien...a Victoria ¿Qué haran ahora Edward y Bella? **

**descubranlo dejando reviews!!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	20. Lamentable incidente

**Perdón por la tardanza pero fue la escuela y falta de inspiración jajajajjajaj bueno las amo chicas aqui sin mas esta la historia!!!!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**Lamentable incidente**

-Bueno ya basta de ofensas vine a presentarles a alguien…quiere dar una visita por su casa- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa que hizo que me dieran escalofríos

-¿De quien rayos hablas?- rugío enfadado Edward

-Bella, Edward un gusto verlos, quisiera pasar a ver a sus retoños- respondió una voz que yo conocía muy bien

-Victoria…-rugimos Edward y yo a la vez

-Victoria…¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto Edward cubriéndome con su cuerpo

-Bueno no pongan esa cara, simplemente me he encontrado con Tanya y quise venir a verlos- dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-¡No te vas a acercar a nuestros hijos!- rugí mientras intentaba lanzarme contra ella pero Edward me detuvo y me pego mas a él

-Tranquila amor vamos a solucionar esto ella no se acercara a nuestra familia- me prometió Edward

-Yo no les haré nada a sus híbridos hijos, solo vengo de visita- dijo riendo-¿Y bueno no nos dirán donde están?

-Con gusto yo te guiare querida- respondió Tanya

Yo no aguante mas me lance contra Tanya mientras le propinaba puñetazos, Edward intento detenerme pero era en vano si se metían con mis hijos y mi familia iban a conocer el lado salvaje de Isabella Marie Swan…en eso escuche como Edward rugía mientras yo seguía golpeando a Tanya y jalándole el cabello…

-¡Bella! ¡Victoria aprovecho la distracción para ir por nuestros hijos!- grito Edward preocupado

-¿Qué? ¡CORRE EDWARD!- grite mientras me levantaba e intentaba correr pero Tanya me sostuvo el pie y me golpeo jalándome del pelo, Edward ya se había ido y la adrenalina del momento había pasado intentaba detener a Tanya pero se había vuelto loca, agarro mi brazo y me mordió grite mientras golpeaba su nariz

-Tu Edward ya no te va a salvar Bella- susurró Tanya riendo

-¡No pero el gran Emmet si!- grito Emmet mientras como un jugador de fut americano tacleaba a Tanya que salio volando quedando inconciente en el suelo-Vaya que no aguanta nada

-¡Emmet!- dije mientras lo abrazaba

-¡Hermanita! ¡Debemos apurarnos los demás fueron a ayudar a Edward!- dijo mientras me cargaba como a un saco de patatas y echaba a correr

-¡Emmet Macartney Cullen! ¡Bájame! ¡Ya no soy una humana!-dije enfadada

-Pero de seguro trajiste tu mal equilibrio a la inmortalidad-dijo riendo-No me arriesgare

Yo bufe y esto hizo que Emmet riera mas mientras llegábamos a mi casa la escena que vi ahí me impacto…ahí estaba Victoria y en brazos traía a…

-Nessie-dije mientras Emmet me bajaba y los dos echábamos a correr hacia donde estaba Edward y los demás en cuanto Edward volteo vi con alivio que traía con él a Eddie…

-¡Eddie!- dije mientras corría hacia él

-¡Mami!- dijo Edward Jacob mientras lloraba y me abrazaba-¡Esa mujer tiene a mi hermanita!

Escuche un aullido y voltee al ver a Jacob que estaba enfurecido con los pelos de la espalda erizados y miraba a Victoria con un odio inmenso, cuando Nessie me vio empezó a llorar y a levantar sus manitas

-¡Mami! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡PAPI! ¡TENGO MIEDO!- gritaba Nessie-¡JAKE!

-¡Déjala en paz Victoria! ¡Lastímame a mi pero no a ella!- suplicó Edward

-Está es la mejor manera de lastimarte Edward- dijo riendo mientras jalaba a Nessie de sus rizos todos los vampiros que estábamos ahí rugimos en eso escuchamos como alguien llegaba

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo la voz de Will

-¡Will! ¡Tienen a mi hija!- dije suplicante

Will fue hacia Victoria dando lentamente algunos pasos

-Dame a la niña por favor- dijo serio

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ceder ante ti?- pregunto riendo

-Tu eras la pareja de James ¿verdad?- pregunto tranquilo

Yo me quede muda ¿Cómo sabía Will de James? Edward se acercó a mi y me susurró en mi oído

-Will conoció a James porque su padre lo perseguía por haber matado a la madre de Will

-¿Pero la madre de Will no había muerto por tener a Will?- pregunte sin entender

-Si…pero seguía con vida y James la encontró y la mato

-Qué horrible- susurré pero mi atención volvió a Nessie que seguía llorando

-¡Tu como sabes de mi James!- dijo Victoria a la defensiva

-Yo era un amigo suyo- dijo Will mintiendo

-¡Mientes! ¡Te hubiera conocido!- dijo Victoria mientras se hacia para atrás

-¡Edward se está acercando a un acantilado!- dije con voz ahogada

-Will cuidado con el acantilado- dijo Edward

-Ah te refieres a este- dijo Victoria mientras se hacia más para atrás

-¡NO!- gritamos todos a la vez

-¿Esto es a lo que le temes Edward? ¿A que tu familia muera?- pregunto riendo

-¡Cállate y devuélveme a mi hija!- grito Edward

Jacob empezó a gruñir mas mientras se acercaba a Victoria, pude ver el sufrimiento y la preocupación en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una ira con deseos de matar…y ahí supe que no era ya mas Jake ahora era el Alfa de la manada…

-¿Por qué haces esto Victoria?- pregunto Rosalie

-¿Por qué? ¿Se les hace poco haber acabado con mi compañero?- grito y de un golpe lanzó a Will contra un árbol-¡Nadie va a hacer que desista de mi venganza!

Yo me sentí tan impotente al ver como agarraba a mi hija de sus cabellos y la ponía cerca del acantilado…Edward iba a empezar a correr pero en eso Tanya llegó por detrás y se le lanzo encima mientras lo golpeaba, Edward intentaba moverse en vano intentando llegar a nuestra hija y yo fui hacia ella pero Victoria me amenazo

-¡Un paso mas y muere!- grito

Yo me pare en seco y me hinque ante ella

-¡Por favor haré lo que me pidas pero deja a mi hija en paz!

-Déjame pensarlo- dijo mientras se quedaba seria pero en eso sonrió-Uhm…No

Y sin mas soltó a Nessie grite como loca pero en eso vi como una mancha café corría a toda velocidad salvando a Nessie, Yo corrí hacia Nessie y la tome en brazos voltee agradecida con Jake pero en eso vi como Victoria lo lanzaba hacia el acantilado…

-¡JAKE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grite mientras veía a mi mejor amigo caer

* * *

**Nooooo ¡JAKEEEE! jajajajjaja bueno aquí esta el cap!!! quero mucho reviews eh!!!!**

**saben que las amooo no las quiero hacer sufrir en serio jejeje**

**xoxoxoox**

**Jenn**


	21. Tragico Suceso

**Si lo se el otro cap estuvo muy corto y los deje en la incertidumbre sobre haber matado a Jake...me gustan los dramas es todo lo que les puedo decir!!! ejjejeje bueno aquí esta el otro capítulo ¡Las amooo!**

**xoxoxo**

**Jenn**

* * *

**Trágico suceso**

Jacob empezó a gruñir mas mientras se acercaba a Victoria, pude ver el sufrimiento y la preocupación en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una ira con deseos de matar…y ahí supe que no era ya mas Jake ahora era el Alfa de la manada…

-¿Por qué haces esto Victoria?- pregunto Rosalie

-¿Por qué? ¿Se les hace poco haber acabado con mi compañero?- grito y de un golpe lanzó a Will contra un árbol-¡Nadie va a hacer que desista de mi venganza!

Yo me sentí tan impotente al ver como agarraba a mi hija de sus cabellos y la ponía cerca del acantilado…Edward iba a empezar a correr pero en eso Tanya llegó por detrás y se le lanzo encima mientras lo golpeaba, Edward intentaba moverse en vano intentando llegar a nuestra hija y yo fui hacia ella pero Victoria me amenazo

-¡Un paso mas y muere!- grito

Yo me pare en seco y me hinque ante ella

-¡Por favor haré lo que me pidas pero deja a mi hija en paz!

-Déjame pensarlo- dijo mientras se quedaba seria pero en eso sonrió-Uhm…No

Y sin mas soltó a Nessie grite como loca pero en eso vi como una mancha café corría a toda velocidad salvando a Nessie, Yo corrí hacia Nessie y la tome en brazos voltee agradecida con Jake pero en eso vi como Victoria lo lanzaba hacia el acantilado…

-¡JAKE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grite mientras veía a mi mejor amigo caer

-¡Jake! ¡Jake!- grite mientras sentía como mis ojos me picaban

Alice llegó corriendo y tomo a Renesme en brazos mientras yo cegada de la furia iba en contra de Victoria….había lastimado a mi familia y no sabía si había matado a mi mejor amigo pero no me importaba ahora solamente me importaba matar…matar a esa maldita que lo había lastimado…que había lastimado a mi hija y a quien yo consideraba ahora mi hermano…no se iba a quedar sin un castigo

-Que me mates no hará que tu amiguito vuelva-dijo la maldita con una sonrisa

-No pero me dará mucha satisfacción quitarse esa estúpida sonrisa de tu horrible rostro-gruñí

-¡Bella NO!- grito Edward al ver como me lanzaba contra Victoria

Pero yo no le hice caso ya que en este momento no era Isabella Swan simplemente era una neófita con sed de venganza….tenía que matar todos mis instintos me pedían y obligaban a hacerlo, empecé una lucha contra Victoria ella podía ser más rápida pero yo era mas fuerte…

Agarre su rojiza melena y de un tirón le arranque el pelo todos se quedaron callados al ver como yo sostenía el cabello rojo de Victoria la cual me gruño mientras tocaba su calva cabeza

-¡Que me hiciste puta!- grito llena de odio

-Te deje calva-dije tranquilamente

Pude escuchar las risas de los demás sobre todo la de Emmet pero yo no estaba para esto yo tenía que matarla había matado a Jake bueno yo la iba a matar a ella…Edward intento ir a ayudarme pero lo detuve

-Deja que lo haga sola Edward-dije mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Victoria

-Bella no puedo…no puedo verte hacer eso-dijo Edward acercándose mas

-¡Quédate con Renesme! ¡Ella te necesita!-dije dándole una opción Edward suspiró y asintió mientras iba con nuestra hija y la cargaba en brazos…pude ver como Emmet y Jasper sostenían a Tanya por los brazos

Tenía el camino libre Victoria se lanzo contra mi y golpeo mi rostro esto hizo que me hirviera la sangre…así que mordí su cuello arrancándole un pedazo de carne…su grito hizo que me divirtiera mas…se que era muy sádico pero ella había lastimado a mi familia y ahora sería una maldita calva desmembrada y eso me hacía feliz…

-¡Aunque me mates como ya te dije eso no hará que recuperes a tu amigo!-dijo mientras yo la agarraba de la garganta

-Y yo ya te dije que no me importa esto hará que satisfaga mi sed de venganza-dije riendo y viendo por primera vez temor en sus ojos

Todo paso muy rápido no podía recordar bien como había pasado pero había acabado con ella…yo había acabado con ella, saque un encendedor y queme sus restos , me voltee inexpresiva ante la mirada sorprendida de todos y baje por el acantilado pero no vi el cuerpo de Jacob voltee y vi que Edward lo traía en brazos, yo fui corriendo hacia él viendo como todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas ahogue un sollozo y me hinque mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Edward…¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Jake?-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

-Claro amor…iré a que Edward Jacob y Renesme se duerman-dijo mientras besaba mi frente-Luego tenemos que hablar

Yo asentí y en cuánto todos se fueron a mi casa empecé a acariciar la cara de Jacob mientras lo abrazaba

-Bella…-susurró débilmente

-¿Jake? ¡Estás bien!-dije feliz

-No…Bells no estoy bien-dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo

-Jake, tú te vas a curar ¿Eres un lobo lo olvidas? Te curaras rápido-dije intentando tranquilizarme

-Bella…Victoria me mordió y….nosotros los licántropos somos "alérgicos" a la ponzoña de vampiro, nos mata

-¡No! ¡Jake no me dejes! ¡No dejes a Nessie!-dije abrazándolo más fuerte

-Bella…sabes que yo te amo como a una hermana, solamente quiero que cuides a Nessie y que hagas que ella sea feliz-dijo mientras me sonreía-Adiós-dijo mientras suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos…

-¿Jake? ¡No! ¡Jake no quiero tener a otro yerno que no seas tú!-dije llorando-¡REACCIONA JACOB!

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname Jake!-dije sollozando mientras lo abrazaba y entrecerraba mi cara en su cuello

Todo era silencio y todo era dolor….había perdido a mi amigo y mi hermano ¡Había perdido a mi Jake! ¿Por qué? ¡JAKE! Pegue más su cuerpo a mí mientras sollozaba más fuerte

-Bells suéltame si sigues apretándome así me vas a matar de verdad-susurró alguien en mi oído

-¡JAKE!- grite sorprendida mientras me separaba de él

-¿Creíste en verdad que te dejaría tan rápido?-pregunto sonriendo

-¡JACOB BLACK!-grite entre enojada y aliviada-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-Tenía que escucharte decir que no querías a otro yerno-dijo en tono de broma mientras me abrazaba-Perdóname Bells

-¡Tonto! ¡Eres un tonto!-dije devolviéndole el abrazo-¡Me asustaste mucho!

-Perdón…-dijo sinceramente-¿Y que paso con la pelirroja esa?

-¿Victoria?-pregunte sonriendo-La mate…

-¡Wow Bells! ¡Caigo por un acantilado y te conviertes en una asesina!-dijo riendo

-Cállate…sigo enojada contigo-dije dándole un manotazo

-¡Ouch!-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor-¡Tranquila! ¡A duras penas soporte las rocas!

Me reí y sobe su brazo mientras besaba sus cachetes y su frente

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso ¡De verdad pensé que te había mordido!

-Neee no me mordió…pero falto poco

-Me alegra mucho que estés bien Jake-dije mientras me levantaba y le tendía mi mano-Ven vamos a casa

-Si, ya quiero ver a Nessie y a Edward 2-dijo riendo mientras tomaba mi mano y se levantaba

-Jacob-dije luego de un momento

-¿Qué pasa Bells?-pregunto pasando un brazo por mis hombros

-Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso te juro que te romperé cada hueso de tu ser-dije mientras sonreía

Jacob se rió y beso mi mejilla y yo no pude más que reír con él ¡Estaba bien! ¡Jacob estaba bien! ¡Podía estar tranquila Victoria ya no nos haría mas daño y podría por fin estar tranquila para mi boda con Edward! ¡Esperen! ¡Mi boda! ¡Me iba a casar! Ante ese pensamiento me pare en seco

-¿Qué te pasa Bells?-pregunto Jacob sorprendido

-Me voy a casar…-fue todo lo que atine a decir

* * *

**Así es!!! ¡Bella se va a casar! pero...deben de pasar cosas cn nuestro Will porque ya que Jake no ama a Bella como a algo mas Will entrara en escena yeahh jajajajaj bueno ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Las asuste con lo de Jacob? jejejejjeje es un bromista tanto o mas que Emmet ejejjeje**

**¿Reviews?**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	22. Amandonos

**Auiq esta otro cap les pido muchos reviews alerta lemmon!!! a los q no les guste pasenlo de largo jejejje a y Miles de gracias x los reviews y Mini Cullen yo creo q nadie quería q Jake muriera...el es lo mejor igual q Edward!!! XD**

* * *

Jacob se rió y beso mi mejilla y yo no pude más que reír con él ¡Estaba bien! ¡Jacob estaba bien! ¡Podía estar tranquila Victoria ya no nos haría mas daño y podría por fin estar tranquila para mi boda con Edward! ¡Esperen! ¡Mi boda! ¡Me iba a casar! Ante ese pensamiento me pare en seco

-¿Qué te pasa Bells?-pregunto Jacob sorprendido

-Me voy a casar…-fue todo lo que atine a decir

-¿No te habías dado cuenta de eso?-pregunto riendo

-Vaya que te quedan fuerzas para burlarte de mi-dije seria

-No te preocupes Bells como pensé que tú y brillitos necesitarían privacidad pues Nessie, Jack y yo nos iremos a la casa de los Cullen-dijo tranquilamente

-¿Jack?-pregunte sorprendida

-Si tu sabes ¿Por qué no le dicen Jack de cariño a EJ?-pregunto Jacob sonriendo-Es un nombre sexy **(cortesía de ****AmyVampireWitch****)**

-¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza cuando caíste?-pregunte sarcástica-El nombre de mi hijo es Edward Jacob ¡Ya le pusiste un apodo a Renesme!

-Por eso! es injusto que EJ no tenga uno-dijo riendo

-Jake de verdad….sabes que Edward esta muy ilusionado porque su hijo se llama como él-dije seria

-Está bien-susurró derrotado-Pero si de grande el quiere que le digan Jack no me culpes

-Si como si eso llegara a pasar-dije riendo

-No lo sabes Bells…aparte pronto será una mujer casada-dijo solo para molestarme

-Cállate Jacob-susurre enfadada

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que diga la verdad?-dijo confundido pero luego se echo a reír-¡Le tienes miedo al matrimonio verdad! Jajajajjajajaja

-¡No es eso!-dije mientras me sonrojaba aunque ya no podía hacerlo

-Bells no pasa nada…será feliz con Edward-dijo sonriente

-Gracias Jake-dije abrazándolo

-Hey chicos-susurró una voz a nuestras espaldas

-Hola Will-dije sonriendo

-¡Hey Will!-dijo Jake sonriendo-¿Sabes que Will dijo que yo tenía un don Bells?

-¿Enserio?-pregunte sorprendida

-Si dijo que era tremendamente sexy-dijo Jake arqueando las cejas

-No es cierto…dije que tenías un don para acabar con la comida-dijo Will sonriendo

Jacob bufó y yo me empecé a atacar de risa mientras veía como Jacob con falsa indignación e iba caminando hacia la puerta

-Sabes que Will ¡Ahora me cae mejor Edward!-dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y entraba a la casa

-Vaya solo era una broma-dijo riendo

-Lo superara-dije sonriente

-Bella…me da mucho gusto que no haya pasado nada grave-dijo Will con una media sonrisa

-Yo también Will-dije sonriente-Gracias por intentar salvar a mi hija

-Lo haría sin pensarlo Bella, Renesme me hace recordar mucho a mi hermanita-dijo con una triste sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa Will?-pregunte preocupada

-Me voy Bella….mi hermana y yo nos vamos-dijo tranquilo

-¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendida-¿Por qué?

-Bella…en verdad no es obvio?-pregunto riendo tristemente

-No-dije seria

-Bella…mírame a los ojos-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros y me miraba fijamente-¿A quien ves?

-¿A mí?-pregunte dudosa mientras me veía reflejada en sus ojos color miel

-Si…desde el primer momento en que te vi Bella me sentí atraído hacia ti y a la única mujer a la que veo es a ti-susurró apasionadamente

-Will…yo-intentaba decir sonrojada

-Por eso quiero irme Bella….no quiero enamorarme de ti…no quiero hacerlo de verdad-dijo tristemente-No puedo hacerlo

-Will-susurre viendo dolor en sus ojos-No quiero hacerte sufrir

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Bella, pero por eso decido que es mejor dejarte…es mejor dejarlos-dijo mientras me sonreía

-No quiero que te vayas-susurré y era verdad bueno lo empezaba a conocer mejor pero era de esas personas que no quieres apartar de tu vida por lo buenas que son

-No quiero que te sientas culpable y no puedas ser plenamente feliz, si me quedo pasara eso-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Entonces… ¿Esto es un adiós?-pregunte tristemente

-Me temo que sí-dijo tristemente-Nunca te voy a olvidar Bella

-Yo tampoco Will… nunca te olvidare-dije abrazándolo-No tienes porque irte

-Tengo que hacerlo-respondió acariciando mi pelo-Te vas a casar

-Pero aún así…tú….tú eres mi amigo-dije mirándolo detenidamente

-Y tú…-dijo pero se calló-Tú eres Bella

-¿Qué acaso no soy tu amiga?-pregunte

-Bella…sabes de lo que estoy hablando, no puedo enamorarme de ti-dijo serio

-No creo que te vayas a enamorar de mí-dije firmemente

-Bella… estoy justo ahora luchando para no sucumbir a tus palabras y quedarme a tu lado-dijo sonriendo

-No tienes porque irte…mira quédate hasta mi boda con Edward, él y yo nos iremos de luna de miel con nuestros hijos y no tendrán porque irse-suplique

-¿Eso te haré feliz?-pregunto tranquilamente

-Como no tienes una idea-dije sinceramente

-Está bien… pero por favor Bella no vayas a sentirte mal si ves sufrimiento en mis ojos-dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla y empezaba a caminar hacia su casa

-Odio admitirlo pero es una buena persona-susurró una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas

-¡Edward!-dije sonriendo

-Hola amor-dijo dedicándome su hermosa sonrisa torcida-Se acaban de ir los demás…la casa es para nosotros

-Edward-dije nerviosa al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí y me tomaba en brazos

-He pasado mucho tiempo sin ti Bella y no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad que nos dio el chucho

Yo me reí y enrolle mis brazos en su cuello ignorando mis preocupaciones anteriores…Edward me llevó hacia nuestra casa mientras íbamos a la habitación ahí me dejo en la cama y empezó a besar mi cuello y mi mandíbula yo sonreí sabiendo que por fin tenía a Edward de nuevo conmigo…abracé fuertemente a Edward y empecé a quitar su camiseta no supe a los cuantos minutos estábamos ya desnudos y gimiendo bajo la luz de la luna…

Edward empezó a lamer un pecho mió mientras que agarraba con su mano el otro, gemí mas fuerte y me arquee, empecé a basar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su estomago y volví a subir Edward gimió y se volvió a apoderar de mis labios…había mucha pasión en todos nuestros movimientos pero sobre todo amor…un amor que sobrepasaba los límites de lo natural…

-Te- amo-E-edward-dije entre gemidos

-Yo también mi Bella-susurró contra mi oreja y metió dos dedos en mi intimidad mientras empezaba a bombear con fuerza

-Edward….más-pedí mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe Bella-dijo con voz ronca mientras sacaba sus dedos de mi interior y los llevaba a su boca…esa había sido la imagen más sexy que había visto en mi vida

Lo agarre de los hombros y lo lance quedándome encima de él mientras lo empezaba a besar, Edward me tomo de las caderas y empezó a hacer que bajara lentamente a su erecto miembro y fue cuando me penetro gemimos de placer y empecé a moverme en círculos mientras Edward se aferraba a mis caderas y me embestía mas fuerte…lo extrañaba…extrañaba sentirlo dentro de mí, extrañaba la manera en la que nuestros cuerpos estaba conectados

Edward se acercó a mí y empezó a besar mi cuello y de nuevo mis pechos haciéndome gemir incoherencias…empecé a sentir que ya estaba muy cerca…

-Edward-susurre

-Déjate correr amor-dijo mientras sonreía-Rayos Bella estoy tan cerca…

Y luego de eso los dos tuvimos un orgasmo…Edward me puso delicadamente a lado de él y me abrazó fuertemente mientras besaba mi nariz y mi frente…

-Te amo demasiado Bella…no sabes lo difícil que fue creer que habías muerto-susurró juntando nuestras frentes

-Yo también te amo Edward y para mí fue difícil creer que no me querías-dije besando sus labios

-No vuelvas a creer una negra blasfemia como esa-dijo y yo reí

-Nunca más…te amo Edward-dije mientras lo besaba

-Yo mas-dijo y antes de que protestara estaba encima de mí empezando lo que habíamos hace unos pocos minutos terminado…

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Estaba demasiado feliz…ahí a lado de mí sonriente estaba mi hermosa Bella…mi Bella en eso escuchamos como alguien abría la puerta… ¡Mierda! **(=0 Nuestro Eddie pensó una grosería jaja XD)**

-¡Papi! ¡Mami!-gritaron nuestros pequeños angeles

-¡No! ¡NIÑOS NO ENTREN! ¡QUEDARAN TRAUMADOS DE POR VIDA! ¡MALDITO EMMET! ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE RETARLOS A UNA CARRERA PARA VER QUIEN IBA POR BELLA Y EDWARD ANTES!-grito Jacob mientras maldecía internamente pero era demasiado tarde nuestros pequeños ya estaban adentro yo iba a cubrirnos a Bella y a mí con una manta pero ella grito tan fuerte que salto cayendo desnuda, se levanto y en eso estaba entrando Jacob

-Niños salgan no deberían de ver… ¡PERO POR TODO LO QUE ES SAGRADO Y PURO! ¡BELLS CUBRETE!-grito mientras se volteaba sonrojado _"Genial acabo de ver a mi futura suegra desnuda"_

Yo me reír mientras cubría a Bella que se escondía tras mi espalda…

-¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ JACOB BLACK!-grito mi bella prometida

-¡Haciendo que tus hijos no se traumen de por vida!-dijo mientras seguía con los ojos tapados-Ah y vine a decirles algo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Bella seria

-Bueno…verán…Alice ha tenido una visión…Los Vulturis viene para acá a Alaska y ella dice que no nos encontraran solamente en un lugar…

-¿Qué lugar es ese Jake?-pregunto Bella angustiada

-Forks-repetimos el y yo a la vez

* * *

**Así es ellos regresan a Forks y los Vulturis vienen ¿Qué pasara? jajajjaja descubranlo apretando el botón verdeee**


	23. Encuentros inesperados

**_Lo se, he tardado demasiado!!! pero tengo una buena explicación lo juro!!!! aparte de que tengo que hacer tarea, salir con amigos y ¡Ya voy a estar en examenes pasado mañana!! argg que horro tengo ¡QUIMICA! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Alguien sabe de Quimica? ahh imaginense que Edward Cullen enseñara quimica!!! ahhh sería lo mejor...claro que me concentraría mas en él que el la quimica pero q importa?? jajaj bn aquí els dejo otro cap!!!_**

**_xoxoxox_**

**_Jenn_**

* * *

-Niños salgan no deberían de ver… ¡PERO POR TODO LO QUE ES SAGRADO Y PURO! ¡BELLS CUBRETE!-grito mientras se volteaba sonrojado _"Genial acabo de ver a mi futura suegra desnuda"_

Yo me reír mientras cubría a Bella que se escondía tras mi espalda…

-¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ JACOB BLACK!-grito mi bella prometida

-¡Haciendo que tus hijos no se traumen de por vida!-dijo mientras seguía con los ojos tapados-Ah y vine a decirles algo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Bella seria

-Bueno…verán…Alice ha tenido una visión…Los Vulturis viene para acá a Alaska y ella dice que no nos encontraran solamente en un lugar…

-¿Qué lugar es ese Jake?-pregunto Bella angustiada

-Forks-repetimos el y yo a la vez

-No puedo creer que tengamos que volver…-dijo mi prometida suspirando

-Lo sé amor…pero ¿Por qué no quieres volver?-pregunte sorprendido

-Charlie…-susurró con dolor

-Mi amor-dije abrazándola-No quiero que estés triste

-Es que todo es demasiado difícil Edward-dije sollozando

-Tranquila amor…nuestros hijos están muy emocionados-dije para calmarla

-¿Enserio?-pregunto mientras sonreía

-Si… aparte le pedí a Will que nos acompañara-dije sonriéndole

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida

-Cosas de Alice-dije tranquilo

-¿Alice te pidió que lo llevaras?-pregunte incrédula

-Si…no me preguntes porque ella no me deja leerle la mente-dije en mi defensa

-Bien….no preguntare-dijo con una sonrisa

-Veo que has olvidado el incidente de la mañana-dije riendo

-Ni que lo digas no puedo creer que Jacob me haya visto desnuda-dijo apenada

Yo me reí y ella me saco la lengua lo que provoco que riera más

-¿Acaso no estás celoso?

-No porque él no siente ya lo mismo por ti-dije mientras besaba su cuello

-Jajajja-dijo sarcásticamente-¿Así que si Mike Newton me viera desnuda…

-Le arrancaría los ojos-dije sin dudar

Bella se empezó a reír y me beso haciendo que olvidara mis celos y mi enojo

-Ya estoy mejor-dije embobado

-Si me doy cuenta-dije riendo

-No es mi culpa que seas irresistible-dije besando su cuello apretando su trasero

-No quiero repetir lo que paso en la mañana-dijo riendo mientras besaba mis labios

-Ni yo-dije sonriente-Bueno entonces ¿Vamos a Forks?

-Si…-dijo suspirando

-Y nos casamos ahí mismo-dije abrazándola

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida

-Vamos amor…Alice ya tiene todo ¿Por favor?-pregunte haciendo un puchero

-Pero…es demasiado precipitado Edward-dijo nerviosa

-No es precipitado casarse por amor-dije atrayéndola a mi-Te amo demasiado quiero que seas mía

-Soy solo tuya, siempre lo he sido-dijo sonriente

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Bells-dije besando su frente

-¿Eso te hará feliz?-pregunto suspirando

-Mucho…pero ¿A ti te hará feliz?

-Lo que te haga feliz a ti me hace feliz a mí-dijo besándome

-Está decidido-dije sonriente-Nos casaremos

-Pronto estaremos juntos por siempre-dijo

-Y nunca nos separaran-jure solemne

-Eso me basta, bueno ¿Dónde están mis pequeños angeles?-pregunto Bella mientras sonreía

-¡Aquí estamos mami!-gritaron al unísono

-Vengan hijos-dije alargando mis brazos, mis pequeños corrieron y me abrazaron fuertemente y yo sonreí -¿Están listos para ir a Forks?

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritaron riendo

-Iremos a Forks mañana a primera hora-dije acariciando sus mejillas

-¿Va a venir Angela?-pregunto Edward

-Si pequeño-le dije alborotando su castaño cabello

-¿Veremos a Charlie?-pregunto mi pequeña niña

-¿Charlie? ¿Cómo saben?-pregunto mi prometida sorprendida

"_Alice nos contó…vimos unas fotos papi"_

-No creo que lo puedan ver amor-dije suspirando

-¿Por qué no?-pensaron mis pequeños

-Su…su abuelo piensa que mama esta muerta…-dije mientras ellos me miraban horrorizados

-¡No! ¡Pero si mami esta bien viva!-grito Renesme mientras corría a abrazar a su madre

-¡Bella! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!-grito Alice

-¡Vamos Alice!-le grite de vuelta

"_Corre Edward Cullen, quiero llegar ya"_

No sabía porque Alice estaba tan entusiasmada pero podía creer que era por algo que no podía ser malo, o al menos eso esperaba…

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Está bien resumiré nuestro viaje a Forks, fue un viaje rápido y gracioso, rápido debido a nuestra velocidad vampírica, ok eso que dije fue demasiado obvio y gracioso por el idiota de Emmet y Jacob…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Hey que les parece si cantamos una canción?-pregunto Emmet mientras corríamos y él traía en brazos a Edward J. y Jake traía cargada en su espalda a Nessie_

_-¡Siii!-gritaron mis pequeños_

_-Bien…ehmm ¡Un efelante se columpiaba sobre la tela de un araña!...-empezó a cantar Emmet_

_-Se dice elefante no efelante Emmet-dijo Edward suspirando-¿De donde aprendiste eso?_

_-Whinnie Pooh!!!-dijo Jacob riendo-Empezamos a ver películas en casa de los Cullen un maratón de disney y de Harry Potter_

_-¡Queremos la canción de Disney!-grito Nessie_

_-Bien ¿Listo perro?-pregunto Emmet_

_-Te sigo chupasangre-dijo Jacob y tomo aire para cantar a todo pulmón_

_-¡EN LA JUNGLA LA ALEGRE JUNGLA EL LEÓN SE DUERME…!-canto Jacob pero hizo una pausa y miró a Emmet- Vamos pumba no te oigo…_

_-¡Ai pumba bambue Ai pumba bambue!-empezó a cantar Emmet_

_-¡Sigue en Ingles ahora Pumba!_

_-¡Te sigo Timón!_

_-__**In the Jungle,  
the mighty jungle,  
the lions sleeps tonight**_

_Emmet tomo aire y desentonado siguió _

_**-In the jungle,  
the quiet jungle,  
the lions sleeps tonight.**_

_-¡A pumba bambue!-siguieron cantando hacienda que todos estalláramos en carcajadas _

_-¿Qué película les gusto más?-pregunto Will cuando dejaron de cantar_

_-Personalmente me encanto el rey León excepto cuando muere mufasa!!!!-dijo Emmet mientras se ponía triste_

_-Gracias a Dios no derrama lágrimas o si no hubiera manchado mi camisa-dijo Jacob riendo_

_-Pero tú tenías lágrimas en tus ojitos Jake hasta te tapaste los ojos para no ver la escena y dijiste algo como "No de nuevo…¡Mufasa! ¡Recuerda tus terapias Jake! ¡Mufasa esta en un lugar mejor! ¡Simba destruye a Scar!"-dijo EJ_

_Todos morimos de risa mientras Edward y yo nos agarrábamos fuertemente el estomago y caíamos al suelo_

_-¡Y también vimos a papi en la tele!-dijo Renesme_

_-¿Cómo que me vieron en la tele?-pregunto Edward confundido_

_-Cuando vimos Harry Potter 4-dijo Jacob-Eres igual a Cedric Diggori!!_

_-¡Le mentiste a Bella! ¡Moriste siendo mago y luego Carlisle te encontró y convirtió! ¡Edward es mago! ¡Y mentiste sobre tu nombre!-dijo Emmet sonriente_

_-Cállate Emmet, por dios ¡QUE COSAS DICES!-dijo Edward enfadado_

_-Tú no eres un mago ¿Verdad papi?-pregunto Renesme_

_-Claro que no princesa, soy tu papa solamente-dijo acariciando a nuestra hija_

_-Bueno vamonos deben de correr si quieren alcanzarnos Timón y Pumba-les grite a Emmet y a Jacob mientras empezábamos a correr a toda velocidad_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Oye Cedric como que cambiaste de gustos repentinamente, antes te gustaban las chinas y ahora las estadounidenses ¿Y que paso con tu acento Ingles?-pregunto Emmet yendo hacia donde estábamos Edward y yo

-Murió, al igual que morirás tú si sigues molestando-dijo Edward mientras le lanzaba una roca a Emmet

-Amargado-grito Emmet mientras se iba

-Inmaduro-grito Edward en contestación

-Cálmate amor-susurre sonriente

-Lo siento-dijo besándome-Emmet me vuelve loco

-Ya me di cuenta-dije divertida

-Pero..¿Sabes quien mas me vuelve loco?-pregunto seductoramente

-¿Yo?-pregunte sonriente

-En efecto señora Cullen, por eso…quiero llevarla a un lugar muy especial

-¿Y nuestros hijos?-pregunte

-Ellos están bien, no te preocupes-dijo sonriente

Edward aunque ya no fuera necesario me cargo en su espalda mientras empezaba a correr a gran velocidad, yo sonreí y lo abracé con cuidado por su cuello, cuando llegamos al lugar me costo trabajo recordarlo, hasta que lo recordé…nuestro claro…el lugar donde nos declaramos, donde fue nuestro primer beso…estaba lleno de flores, Edward me bajo de su espalda y tomo mi mano mientras me llevaba hacia la sombra de un enorme árbol

Nos sentamos y ahí Edward me abrazo mientras yo le sonreía embobada por su perfecta sonrisa que me estaba dedicando…

-Amo este lugar-dije suspirando

-Yo también, son demasiados recuerdos…hermosos recuerdos-susurró en mi oído

-Te amo Edward-dije abrazándolo-Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré

-Yo también mi Bella-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-Mi amor inmortal…por eso quiero preguntarte algo

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunte confundida

-Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi existencia ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-pregunto nervioso mientras sacaba un anillo

-Edward yo…-dije sonriente-¡CLARO QUE SI!

Edward me abrazo fuertemente mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo y me empezaba a dar vueltas en el aire, amaba este lugar…

declaración entre nosotros

2. Primer beso

vez que Edward me confeso todo sobre él…

4. Propuesta de matrimonio

Estaba segura de que nuestras risas se escuchaban por todos lados pero no podía evitarlo, era tan feliz, busque los labios de Edward con desesperación hasta que los encontré y los bese como si mi vida dependiera de ellos pero en eso Edward se quedo quieto y luego de unos momentos una voz nos interrumpió

-¿Bella? ¿Edward?-pregunto una familiar voz

-Charlie-susurré mientras volteaba y sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas

**Alice Pov**

Bueno se preguntaran ¿Que esta tramando esta hermosa psiquica? pues nada...neee nada jajajja lo sabrán pronto pero en el próximo capítulo!!! ni siquiera mi Jazz lo sabe...pero bueno les daré una pista...tiene algo que ver con...jajaj alguien que empieza con L...si así es con L...

-¡ALICE!-grito mi Jazz desesperado

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?-pregunte acercándome a él

-¡Will no está! ¡Will se fue!-dijo mientras daba vueltas por todos lados

-Tranquilo amor-le dije sonriente-Will fue con Angela y Jake y los demás para dejarles un tiempo a solas a Edward y a Bella

-¿Qué estás tramando Alice?-pregunto mi esposo como siempre conociendome

-nada Jazz-le respondi sonriente

-Bueno supongo que me enterare después-dijo suspirando

-Así es-dije mientras lo abrazaba

Pero en eso una visión vino a mí...no...no podía ser posible...¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡NO!-grite temblando

-¡Alice! ¡Que te pasa!-dijo Jasper preocupado

-Charlie...es Charlie Jazz...Charlie está en peligro...

-¿De que hablas Alice? ¿Qué clase de peligro?-pregunto preocupado

-Los Vulturis vendrán y algo harán Jazz porque...veo cuando Charlie enfadado se interpone para porteger a sus nietos de los Vulturis pero...pero Jane lo...Jane lo...

-Lo que Alice ¡Dime!-dijo frustrado

-¡LO MATA! ¡SI NO HACEMOS ESA VAMPIRA VA A MATAR A CHARLIE!-grite sollozando...Charlie, no Charlie no...Bella moriría de tristeza...¿Porque Charlie estaría involucrado con vampiros? ¡El no sabe de nuestra existencia! ¿O sí?

* * *

**_Ojala y les haya gustado!!! quiero muchos reviews porfavor!! me inspiran!!! les juro que no subi muy rápido por el tiempo y por falta de inspiración!!! inspirenme jejejejej_**

**_las amoooo_**

**_xoxoxox_**

**_Jenn_**

**_P.D. ¿YA VIERON EL TRAILER DE ECLIPSE? AWWW LO AMEEEEEEE SIIIII SEXY EDDIE Y JAKE ARGGGGGGGGGGG "Isabella Swan I promise to love you...awww lo amooo" y no ovidemos él..."Im in love with you Bella and i want you to pick me instead of him!" awwww pero bueno lo unico que no me gusto mucho fue la nueva Victoria, la otra me daba miedooo esta nooo pero bueno ¡No puedo esperar para verla!!_**


	24. Charlie

_**Hola chicas aqui estoy de nuevo!!! bn dejenme decirles que me siento muy mal pq siento que han abandonado esta historia por lo que estuve sin inspiración pero bueno ojala y me den reviews y así me inspire bueno y aprovecho recomendarles Las vueltas del Destino ojala y pasen!!!**_

_**xoxoxoox**_

_**Jenn**_

* * *

Nos sentamos y ahí Edward me abrazo mientras yo le sonreía embobada por su perfecta sonrisa que me estaba dedicando…

-Amo este lugar-dije suspirando

-Yo también, son demasiados recuerdos…hermosos recuerdos-susurró en mi oído

-Te amo Edward-dije abrazándolo-Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré

-Yo también mi Bella-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-Mi amor inmortal…por eso quiero preguntarte algo

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunte confundida

-Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi existencia ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-pregunto nervioso mientras sacaba un anillo

-Edward yo…-dije sonriente-¡CLARO QUE SI!

Edward me abrazo fuertemente mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo y me empezaba a dar vueltas en el aire, amaba este lugar…

declaración entre nosotros

2. Primer beso

vez que Edward me confeso todo sobre él…

4. Propuesta de matrimonio

Estaba segura de que nuestras risas se escuchaban por todos lados pero no podía evitarlo, era tan feliz, busque los labios de Edward con desesperación hasta que los encontré y los bese como si mi vida dependiera de ellos pero en eso Edward se quedo quieto y luego de unos momentos una voz nos interrumpió

-¿Bella? ¿Edward?-pregunto una familiar voz

-Charlie-susurré mientras volteaba y sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas

-Charlie….-dije de nuevo mientras me mantenía aferrada a Edward

-Bella….no, no puede ser ¡Tú estas muerta! ¡Tú estas muerta! ¡Yo sentí tu pulso!-dijo mientras estallaba en lágrimas

-Papa yo…-dije mientras intentaba ir hacia él

-Aléjate de mí…tú no eres Bella, no eres mi hija-dijo haciéndose para atrás

-¡Papa!-dije llorando-Perdóname por favor

-¡Me hiciste creer que estabas muerta solamente para irte con él!?-dijo llorando-¡Respóndeme Bella!

-¡NO! ¡Jamás haría eso!-dije acercándome a él

-Bella o como te llames aléjate de mí…necesito tiempo-dijo mientras echaba a correr

-¡Charlie! ¡CHARLIEEEE!-grite mientras me caía al suelo-¡NO!

-Amor tranquila-decía Edward mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-No puedo-dije llorando-No puedo…mi Charlie…mi papa…

-Amor…Bella por favor debemos irnos ya…-suplico Edward

-¡Papa! ¡No puedo Edward!-dije llorando-¡No puedo volver a dejarlo! ¡Tengo que explicarle…

-Bella ven amor vamos-dijo mientras me cargaba

-Tú…Edward, ¿Tú no me dejaras como él verdad?-pregunte mientras intentaba respirar mejor

-Claro que no Bella yo NUNCA te dejare, te amo-dijo besando mi frente

-Te amo-le respondí mientras cerraba mis ojos deseando por primera vez volver a ser humana y poder dormir…

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

-¡Vamos Will! ¡La Push nos está esperando!-dije feliz

-Alice sabes que no puedes entrar ahí…-dijo Jacob

-Claro que entraremos-dije sonriente-Bueno estaremos en el bosque

-No entiendo porque quieres esta reunión-masculló Jacob

-Lo entenderás pronto-dije feliz

-Chicos cálmense-dijo Will riendo

-¡Ya quiero llegar!-dijo mi bella sobrina

-¡Yo también!-dijeron Angela y Edward 2 a la vez

-Tranquilo E.J ya llegaremos-dijo Will acariciando su cabello

-¡HEMOS LLEGADO!-grita bajándome del auto-¡Vamos! ¡Es hora! ¡Es hora!

-Alice cálmate-dijo Jacob-Allá están todos

Bajamos todos y yo tome a Will de la mano mientras lo jalaba y lo empezaba a llevar hacia donde estaba Leah…

-¡Hola Leah! ¡Ay no me mires así te quiero presentar a alguien!-dije sonriente-Leah él es Will

Leah bufando miró a Will y de esa manera sus ojos se encontraron yo feliz salte al ver como unas hermosas sonrisas se ponían en sus rostros y se acercaban para verse mejor, Angela miraba a su hermano extrañado pero al ver como miraba a Leah sonrió

-Pero que es lo que pasa-dijo Jacob que traía cargados a mi sobrinos pero al ver la escena se quedo quieto-Alice…no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-pregunto Will sorprendido

-Te has imprimado amigo-dijo Jake sonriente

-¿Qué es la imprimación?

-Ven te lo explicare…-dijo Leah con una tierna sonrisa vaya Leah tierna quien lo diría

-Así que por eso era tu interés-dijo Jacob riendo

-Yo quiero que los dos sean felices-dije mientras sonreía al verlos

-Hiciste lo correcto síquica-dijo Jacob abrazándome

Y supe que así había sido podía ver lo felices que eran ellos…

**

* * *

**

William POV

No podía creer que estaba de la mano de la chica mas hermosa que había visto…hasta ahora…ya no pensaba en Bella como algo mas y a esta Ashley solo le recordaba con cariño…

-¿Qué es la imprimación?-pregunte de nuevo

-¿Has notado que te estas sintiendo un poco raro? Como si tus sentimientos hubieran cambiado?-me pregunto la hermosa chica llamada Leah

-Si algo así la verdad siento una inmensa atracción hacia ti-dije sonrojado

-También yo la siento hacia ti-dijo sonrojada-Eso es la imprimación, es una cosa de lobos

-¿Eres loba?

-Si la única mujer loba de la manada-dijo sonriente

-Vaya…¿Y en sí que es la imprimación?

-Cuando miras a los ojos a esa persona especial te das cuenta de que es tu alma gemela-dijo mientras me sonreía

-Así que…yo soy tú alma gemela?-pregunte sonrojado

-S-si…-dijo sonriéndome

-Vaya que soy afortunado-dije sonriendo mientras sin poder contenerlo iba a abrazarla

-Quiero saber más de ti Leah-susurre en su oído

-Y yo de ti…hablemos-dijo sonriéndome-¿Will?

-¿Si?

-Te…te quiero

-Yo mas Leah-dije mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte-Yo mas

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

-Bella por favor-dije por última vez-No estes así amor

-Es que Edward...Charlie piensa lo peor de mí ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Tranquila amor no te preocupes todo pasara debes estar bien por nuestros hijos ¿Está bien?-le dije acariciando su cabello

-Si…odio cuando tienes razón-dijo mientras reía un poco

-Esa es la bella que quiero ver-dije feliz

-Te amo Edward

-También te amo-dije sonriéndole

En eso escuchamos como alguien corría hacia nosotros riendo

-¡EDWARD! ¡WILL LES TIENE UNA NOTICIA!-grito feliz

-Cálmate Alice ¿Cuál es la noticia Will?-pregunto Bella sonriente

-Estoy imprimado-dijo sonriente y luego tomo la mano de alguien y la acercó-De Leah…

* * *

_**Tan tan....ojala y les guste **_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

_**Jenn**_


End file.
